Patience on Sunday
by Moonbeam37
Summary: Eight years into his tenure as Headmaster at Hogwarts’ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Snape and Potion’s Professor Hermione Granger struggle to see eye to eye. Will their differences further the rift between them, or will they find they have more in common than either are willing to admit? COMPLETE.
1. One

The Headmaster was brooding as he made his way through the corridors. The scowl on his face looked as if it were etched in stone as his features twisted into a caricature of himself. His long, purposeful strides meant he covered the distance from his office to the dungeons rather quickly. That was a good thing, too. He didn't need any time to get more pissed off than he already was.

His footfalls were nearly silent despite his haste. Old habits from his time as a spy died hard. He was stealthier still than he intended to be, or was necessary. It did make sneaking up on snogging students a hell of a lot more entertaining, though.

Stealthy silence wasn't the only remnant of his past life that he would never be able to shake. He had been trained to be hyper-aware. His ability to observe people and situations and take in all the details was still as sharp as it had ever been. Within moments he could easily tease out the mood in the room, assess a situation, and notice things not meant to be noticed.

His black cloak billowed in his wake as he flew down the stone steps. The sconces lining the corridor cast a dim light through the hallway that was necessary for most people to see where they were going. He, however, could make his way to his old classroom with his eyes shut if need be. He had long ago memorized each imperfection in the stonework and curve in the hall.

Rounding the final corner towards the potion's classroom, he finally forced himself to slow his pace. He took purposeful steps and willed himself to soften his features. He didn't want his anger to be so visible on his face. An expression of general frustration would be fine, but he didn't want to give away how truly upset he was.

The Headmaster grabbed the heavy door handle and was just about to storm into the potion's classroom when he suddenly stopped. He pulled his hand back from the iron handle and closed it into a fist to knock lightly on the heavy oak. No answer came, so he knocked a little bit louder. Unable to control his anger enough to knock for a third time, he grabbed the handle once more and pulled hard. The heavy door creaked loudly as it swung on its hinges.

He found himself momentarily glued to the spot as he wandlessly charmed the door to stay open. He was bombarded with the scent of citrus and nutmeg emanating from a cauldron on the front table. The humidity in the air was high and it was obvious that the cauldron had been simmering on low for a long time.

He glanced around, then stilled when he heard rummaging from inside the storeroom. He sneered as he stood in the doorway, painstakingly trying to decide if he should go in or wait for her to emerge. He contemplated for a moment and decided it had already been too long. He nearly growled before walking towards the open door to the storeroom. As he closed in on the small closet, he nearly collided with the distracted Professor. She emerged through the open door and could barely balance the various boxes, jars, and vials in her arms.

"Oh! Hello, Headmaster. I apologize I didn't hear you enter..." she said with cheerful surprise as she made her way to the lab bench. He plucked a jar off the top of the pile to keep it from falling as she attempted to place her armful of ingredients on the table.

He held the jar up to the light to inspect its contents before placing it beside the others. A snarl curled the corner of his lip in a way that made her uncomfortable as she looked at him.

"An apology is not necessary, Professor Granger," he said with deliberate slowness. "However, I was hoping you could provide me with some...clarity." His long, tense fingers gripped the edge of the lab bench as he leaned over it.

The rough edge to his voice made Hermione's spine stiffen. One would imagine that his somber snark and sarcastic melancholy would have worn away more than it had with nearly eight years as Hogwarts' Headmaster under his belt. Now that he had to interact with the public more than ever before he was better at placing and controlling his temperament, but he still succeed in striking fear in people. At his best he still made others uncomfortable, and it was clear he felt no need to adjust.

"Regarding..." she replied gently. The tone of her voice held a question and it irritated him. Her calm, controlled salinity always irked him. She had never once allowed herself to become perturbed by his sardonic nature since he begrudgingly hired her as Hogwarts' potions mistress after several interim failures.

Initially, he had continued teaching potions after his appointment to headmaster, but the other staff members proclaimed it to be abysmal. He thought there was little reason he shouldn't do both, but ultimately defending his position in the classroom accounted for more interaction than he cared to have.

He had brought in several professors before he was officially replaced my Miss Granger. He hadn't wanted to, but when her resume came across his desk he knew it was finished. No one would let him get away with rejecting 'the brightest witch of the age,' and so the decision was made. He wasn't particularly excited to have her, but he knew she'd at least do a decent job.

"Regarding your lack of attendance, Professor," he spat. "Far be it from you to miss another staff meeting."

She blinked twice as he lorded over her. Then, sighing suddenly, she dropped the formality and braced herself on the lab bench. Her other hand moved firmly to her hip as it jutted to the right and Hermione rubbed her brow in frustration.

"Severus," she began exasperatedly while she gestured to the cauldron simmering nearby. "I'm in the middle of brewing Protegas Immuneas...you know the hospital wing always runs low at the start of cold season and it takes forever to brew." She glanced up at him. "Four hours on..."

"Low." The headmaster's voice timbered as he cut her off. "I'm well aware of the brewing process. This does not explain, however, why you have not tended to your duties." The straight line of his mouth did not move.

"In what manner am I not attending to my duties?" She gestured at the cauldron with both hands this time. "Cold season. The stores need to be maintained lest we'd rather clean snot from desktops."

"Professor Granger, it is your responsibility to..."

The sound of the cauldron bubbling over and scorching on the low flame pulled both of their attention to the workbench. Severus immediately flicked his wand at the cauldron and cut off the flame. The potion stopped overflowing almost immediately but the scent of burnt orange permeated the room.

If the glare she shot him could take lives, she would have cut him to shreds. She chewed her lip momentarily.

"May I please attend to my duties, sir?" She asked slowly and through gritted teeth. The intentional pause she placed between each word demonstrated clearly that she was trying suppress her irritation, but it wasn't working in the slightest.

The Headmaster took a step back and looked as if he might leave. Instead, however, he decided to look her directly in the eye.

"I am well aware of the demands associated with teaching potions here at Hogwarts. Yes, you have additional responsibilities, but that does not mean you may neglect your other obligations." His statement flew out in one breathless and monotone burst. His words and tone of utter disgust speared her.

Subsequently, Hermione hung her head. She hated when she found herself in the space between right and wrong; fair and unfair. Truthfully, she didn't want to apologize, but it felt like the easiest option.

"I apologize, Headmaster," she said with some sincerity. She knew she wasn't wrong, but he wasn't completely wrong either, and ultimately the only way reconciliation would come was if she took full responsibility whether it was fair or not. And ultimately, this wasn't the first staff meeting she had ever missed and it wouldn't be the last.

The Headmaster replied to the generic apology with a curt nod. Turning on his heal to leave, he began walking towards the door. Hermione released the breath she'd been holding before flicking her wand at the cauldron and reigniting the cold flame. She uncorked one of the bottles she had brought out of the stores and didn't noticed when he stopped in the doorway.

He stood with his back to her as he thought. He was inclined to speak, but could not understand why. The feeling he was having was rare, but he allowed himself the opportunity to act on an impulse despite his better judgement. He turned around to speak before he could overthink it any longer.

What he wanted to say to her was thank you. A simple thank you for ensuring that the hospital wing was always well stocked and rotated properly. He wanted to thank her for this because her potions were always impeccable. He wanted to apologize for distracting her and compromising the potion.

Instead, however, he continued out of the classroom and she was none the wiser. The Headmaster released the charmed door as he passed and it slammed with a deafening boom.


	2. Two

Headmaster Snape retired to his chambers after his interaction with Professor Granger. As he approached, he was admitted to his quarters with a bit of wandless magic and a presence recognition charm. As swiftly as it swung open, the door then slammed sharply behind him and he ascended the short staircase that led to his sitting room.

He removed his frock cost and hung it over the back of a sitting room chair. Moving out of the dungeons had been odd...but truthfully, it was a welcome change. He had seriously considered keeping his dungeon quarters at first, but ultimately was persuaded to move into the rooms above his office. As he entered this new phase in his life, post Voldemort and post chaos, he reconciled with himself that it was time to embrace some small changes, like fresh air.

He jammed his fist against the old windowpane and, after momentary trepidation, the hinge released and swung open. Crisp November air filled the modest room and he took a deep inhale before gazing out into the night sky. The cloud cover was light tonight. He glanced at the moon before looking over his shoulder and heading to the small wet bar adjacent to the sofa.

He flicked his wand and ignited the fire as he walked by. It quickly pulled the chill from the room. At the wet bar, he turned a tumbler over and poured a generous measure of Ogden's Finest into the glass before flicking his wand again with a smirk. The glass, and subsequently the amber liquid inside, chilled to a perfect temperature. He watched the slight sweat form on the outside of the glass.

It was the little things, he thought, as he sat on the sofa across from the fire. He toed off his shoes and took a nice, long sip of his drink before laying down with his sock-clad feet propped atop one armrest and his head against the other. Truthfully, the small sofa left much to be desired, and he typically preferred the chairs to read in. Right now he didn't feel interested in reading, though.

It was odd, he thought to himself, that he didn't live below ground anymore. To hear the sounds of the night and the howl of the wind was a huge change from his previous life. It was odd to note the shiver that moved through his spine at a rush of cold air compared to the general dank chill of the dungeons. This chill bit back, and he found he liked that much better.

He gazed at the stars through the open window from his horizontal position on the couch. Astronomy had always been fascinating to him. He had never known what it was like to have moonbeam and starlight stream like spotlights through open curtains. He had never seen this in his hometown, either; there had been too much smog and light and noise for any of that. Of course he had experienced this late at night on the astronomy tower, but sleeping with it was another thing.

His mouth became a hard line and he grimaced at the thought. He picked up his glass from the coffee table and swirled the liquid around with a gentle circular flick of his wrist, not much unlike the way he flicked his wand. The liquid danced and he took another sip before it could spill over the side.

_Sleeping with it was another thing._ His brain repeated the thought as he drank. He sat up quickly and looked down at his drink. Of course, it was the whiskey. It was always the whiskey...

He replaced his glass forcefully on the table and ran a tight fist through his long hair in frustration. As much as he'd like to, he couldn't lie to himself. He knew bloody well it wasn't the drink. Thoughts of her invaded whether he'd been drinking or not.

This was not the first time she had used a valid excuse to justify not complying with his expectations. She was always at meals, took her rounds very seriously, and held the most consistent office hours since...well, since he'd had to hold office hours. She was working harder than anyone on the staff and he knew it better than anyone. He had been there before. She was attentive to a fault. He'd never needed to be concerned about the quality of her instruction or running low on any stores. She did her job masterfully, but she did tend to blow off staff meetings...and that pissed him off to no end.

He realized she was probably still in that bloody lab now. He sighed with frustration and, seconds later, drained the contents of his glass. Snape suddenly made a decision and shrugged back into his frock coat before descending the staircase from his rooms.

As he made his way through the labyrinth of hallways and towards the potions classroom yet again. He realized he did not know what might fall off of his tongue when he reached her, but in that moment he truthfully didn't care. He thought he might simply compliment her efforts and commend her hard work. After all, he could do that by way of an apology; to let her know she was appreciated without taking back anything he had said earlier...

It wasn't in his nature to give compliments without a side of snide, but maybe it was warranted here. No one had ever thanked him when he was in her role, and it would have been nice if they had. Actually, he thought with hesitation, maybe that was precisely why he shouldn't go to her. No one ever thanked him and look how he turned out. He sneered at the paradox.

He paused before the door to the classroom, still unsure as to what he was doing there. He knocked gently before entering the room on a whim.

Snape's shoulders hunched forward with defeat. The room was cold and set for the following day's lesson. All of her brewing supplies had been put away And she was no where to be seen. Snape stood their momentarily, unsure why his better judgement hadn't stopped him from coming down here in the first place. Then, he gritted his teeth before walking away and slamming the door with a backwards flick of his wand.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Her bed was a bit too soft. The idle thought crossed her mind incessantly as she stared up at the canopy on her four poster. She was annoyed that she couldn't fall asleep yet again. She had thought sleep would come more easily that usual after the bustle of the day.

Hermione reached for her reading glasses on the bedside table and slid them onto the bridge of her nose. She opened a book that lay in the bed beside her to the page on which she had left off.

Without warning, a shutter charged through her body. The feeling, which wasn't unpleasant, indicated that someone had breeched the wards she kept placed on the potions classroom. Curious, she slid out of bed and quickly wrapped a robe around her. The camisole and pajama bottoms she wore were not enough to keep the chill of the dungeons away.

Hermione tucked her wand into her sleeve before slipping into her trainers and exiting her chambers. She closed her door gently and made her way down a long set of back stairs that led towards her classroom. The halls were so quiet she thought the breech must have been a hiccup in the spell. However, as she turned the corner she saw the door slam shut and a billowing black cloak swung around the corner.

"Snape," she said to herself before calling after him, "Headmaster Snape?" Her voice carried through the cold corridor.

The man froze at the far end of the hallway. Hermione marched towards him but he did not turn to look at her. She rounded him swiftly and stood mere inches from him. His mouth was a hard line, but so was hers. He looked at her then, but it was as if he was seeing through her rather than looking at her.

Hermione's hands found their way to her hips. She pursed her lips slightly and willed him to speak, but he didn't.

"I noticed the wards set around my classroom were breeched. I came down to investigate," she said tartly.

Severus Snape rolled his eyes as she asserted herself. "Yes, well, I'm glad to know that they work," he replied dryly as she stared up at him.

He let his eyes travel over her frame. Was she wearing pajamas? Her hair was riotous and curls sprang in each direction from a cascading French plait. He was certain that he had never seen the glasses that were perched on her nose before.

"Were you sleeping?" He said carefully, inferring from her state and the hour that she must have been. He inwardly chastised himself for not checking the time before going to find her.

"No," she said, surprised by the intimacy of the question. "I was reading in bed and sensed that my wards were broken..."

"Why weren't you asleep?" He interrupted.

She huffed with indignation. "Is there a Hogwarts bedtime I am unaware of? And I could ask you the same thing, Headmaster, as you haven't told me why you were lurking in my classroom."

The Headmaster ran his hand through his lank black hair, a move Hermione had only seen him do a few times in moments of tough decisions or frustration. She watched him carefully, realizing he wasn't currently as composed as he typically was.

"I don't know," he replied without looking at her. His voice was barely above a mumble.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "You don't know what?"

He sighed as he attempted to look at her, but he couldn't meet her eyes. Instead, he looked at his own self reflected in her lenses. "I don't know why I was looking for you."

She stuttered over her reply, clearly not expecting the admission. "Looking for me? At this hour? Why?"

"I just told you- I don't know."

"Well, did you need something from the stores?" She asked haphazardly, trying to carry the uncomfortable conversation.

"No."

"Then why..."

He interrupted. "As I already stated, I don't know."

Hermione's hands fell from her hips. Not only was she confused in general, she was confused by his demeanor. This wasn't his typical snarl and snare...this was something else.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked.

"No."

"Then why are you poking around..." Hermione began as she gestured hastily around the dungeons.

"Professor Granger, this is my school and I am allowed to 'poke around', if you will, at my discretion. I do not owe any explanation to you..."

"Yes but you said you were looking for me...I'd like to know why," she said sharply as her hands found their way back to their perch on her hips.

Severus Snape took a step closer to her, and then another. He closed the already small space between them with two small steps, positioning her nose at his chest. Hermione had to tilt her head back to look up into his face. Exposing her throat like this made her feel vulnerable. He smelled like lilac and sage and his proximity was not unpleasant, albeit it did catch her off guard.

Without warning, he reached behind her back and pulled the elastic that was securing her hair in the messy plait. As it released, her hair bounced free and chestnut curls fell loosely down her back.

Hermione stared up at him in disbelief. She wanted to protest, but found herself at a loss for words. Slight indignation gave way to a confusing sense of comfort at the contact and his close proximity.

Headmaster Snape held out the elastic for her to take. She eyed him carefully as she took it and slipped it over her wrist.

"Your plait is nice," he began, "but I prefer your hair free."

Hermione felt as if she dare not blink. She swallowed the lump that was in her throat and wanted to speak, but he turned on his heel and was gone in a billow of black robes before she could formulate a coherent sentence.


	3. Three

Severus Snape did not look back as he made his way down the hall and as far from her as possible. He didn't want to see the look of disgust he was certain was on her face.

When he returned to his chambers he found the fire burning low. The window he had left open in his haste had let the night's chill permeate the sitting room. He pointed his wand and the old wooden frame slammed shut, causing the glass to rattle in its pane.

He removed his frock coat and pulled at his cravat despite the cold in the room. He cast the garments onto his wingback chair and begrudgingly toed off his shoes. As Severus walked towards the cold fireplace, he unfastened the buttons at his collar, which bore his pale skin and a smattering of black chest hair. The serpentine scar that spread across his neck and chest was rooted across his skin. The white scarring was nearly translucent and wound upwards like a plant trying to reach the sun. Sometimes the top of the scar was visibly above his collar if he turned his head a certain way, but no one would dare to ever acknowledge its presence. It was something that simply went unobserved.

He remembered very little from the night he received the bite and was left for dead on the floor of the shrieking shack. They told him at St. Mungo's that it had been Harry Potter who saved his life. At the time, when he was recovering from the blasted ordeal, he wished the boy would have let him die.

All these years later though he could admit that he was grateful to have his life. Shocked, but grateful. When Harry became an auror and was appointed to head security at Hogwarts and in Hogsmeade, Severus wasn't surprised. He knew that destroying Voldemort wasn't going to be the end for Potter, and he knew what it was like for Hogwarts to be the only home you ever knew.

Severus stared at the dwindling flames, contemplating whether or not to read for a bit or go straight to bed. He knew his choice didn't matter much since neither activity would come easy. He rubbed his hand over his scar as if acknowledging it might somehow make it disappear. Then, he stormed off to bed feeling angsty like a damned teenager.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione waited for the kettle to boil and looked at the hairband on her wrist as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. She even flicked it against her skin once or twice.

She had insisted on having a small kitchenette in her quarters when she moved to Hogwarts because she enjoyed doing many things the muggle way, and tea simply never tasted as good when made magically. She leaned against the countertop as she waited for the whistle, toying with the hair band as if it was a foreign object now. She slipped a finger beneath the elastic and spun it around. The whistle blew and Hermione quickly fixed her tea and took it to bed with her.

She blew on the hot surface and watched the ripples spread across the cup. She sipped the drink slowly and felt the warmth travel through her body. At least she felt more comfortable now and she decided to resume her reading.

After reading the same paragraph several times, however, Hermione realized there was little use. She couldn't just let it go. Why did he? And how come? Incessant questions with zero specificity filled her head. Finally, she slammed her book closed and pulled parchment and quill from her bedside table.

Using the book as if it were a writing desk, Hermione began pinning a note.

"_Dear Headmaster Snape," _it began. Her quill ghosted over the parchment, but she immediately realized she had no idea where to begin.

Hermione balled up the parchment in frustration and tossed it across the room. Hermione smiled as a small grey half-kneazle darted our from beneath the bed and pounced on the ball of parchment, batting the new toy back and forth between his paws.

"Omni," Hermione chuckled as she watched the kitten play, "bring it here and I'll throw it again."

The animal made his way to his feet and picked up the parchment between sharp kitten teeth. He proudly brought the toy up onto the bed and waited with wide eyes for Hermione to throw it again.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

The following morning, Severus made his way to the staff table for breakfast. Professor Granger was already in her usual place, buttering a slice of bread. She glanced at him as he took his seat, but looked away quickly when their eyes met. A faint blush crept across her cheeks. Did she not realize she had just caught him staring? Why on earth was she embarrassed?

Severus tried to focus on his teacup. If he stared at that he wouldn't be tempted to look at her.

Severus was deep in his own head when he heard the unmistakable sound of wood scraping on stone. Hermione's chair shot back from the table in one quick motion. The headmaster turned to see the commotion but her loose curls concealed her face. She didn't usually wear her hair down to breakfast...

"Ah, Hagrid!" she screeched as she dabbed her lap with a napkin. "That's hot!"

"I'm terr'bly sorry Miss Hermione. Didn't see the cuppa tea on the edge there," Hagrid replied as he fumble around, trying to help Hermione with the mess.

"It's alright," she said as she pointed her wand towards the spilt tea on her lap. She quickly removed the stain and the small puddle that was on the floor. Tucking back into the table, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and saw the headmaster looking at her again.

He quickly diverted his gaze back to his own teacup. Hermione furrowed her brow at his behavior. Was he not speaking to her? One would think it permissible to ask if she were alright. Actually, it was more than permissible, it would be the cordial things to do.

She slid Hagrid's teacup further up on the table to prevent another mishap and returned to her breakfast in silence.

Professor Granger's classes went along as expected that day. There was only one mishap in which Mr. Ashwood nearly smoked out the classroom by adding too much fireseed to his cauldron, but Hermione caught his error quickly when the faint smell of smoke began emanating from his cauldron. She cut his flame immediately and added some extinguidrops to the mixture, causing it to harden. The boy was mortified by his mistake, but thankfully no harm was caused.

Now she sat at the large oak desk in her office marking papers. She didn't mind keeping her office hours because she was able to tackle some of the less enjoyable aspects of her job during that time. While she didn't particularly enjoy marking papers, she appreciate the thoughtful ones she received here and there. She smiled as she marked Mr. Ashwood's mediocre essay and thought what to do with the discombobulated child.

A small cauldron bubbled on the corner of her desk. She had been trying out different potions, variations, and various calming droughts in hopes of making something that would help her sleep. She wasn't sure if this recipe would do the trick, but the calming scent of lavender that filled the room was a good sign.

There was a light knock at the door to her office. She beckoned the person inside while pushing her papers into a stack.

"Mr. Ashwood," she said by way of greeting; a warm smile on her face. "I'm glad to see you. Have a seat."

The 14 year old boy nervously toyed with a rolled piece of parchment in his hand as he sat in the chair across from her. She waited for him to speak, and when he didn't, she furrowed her brow.

"Is there something you wish to discuss?" She asked.

"I'm very sorry for what almost transpired during Potion's class today. My carelessness is something that cannot continue," the boy replied in one rushed breath.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Mr. Ashwood. It was fortunate that I caught this one. Nevertheless, I appreciate the apology," Hermione replied with a smile.

"The headmaster said you'd be too nice..." the boy mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

The boy sat tight lipped, staring at his professor and wondering why he spoke in the first place.

Hermione peered at him as she leaned forward in her chair. "What does the headmaster know of you nearly setting off all the smoke detectors in this school?"

He looked nervous. "I don't know how he knew, Professor. He just approached me in the corridor on my way to Quidditch practice and said that I'd better turn myself around and come apologize to you for being careless and he said that you'd probably be to nice to take any house points anyway."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Did he seem mad?"

"Professor Granger it isn't my place to speculate on the Headmaster's emotions," he replied and she tried to cover the improper question with a crooked smile, "but isn't he always at least a little bit mad?"

Hermione bit back the laugh that threatened to escape from her. "Very well, Mr. Ashwood. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you Professor," he said as he stood. "Oh! I nearly forgot. I'm supposed to give this to you, too. It's from Headmaster Snape." He handed her the parchment.

Hermione accepted it and dismissed the boy, intentionally hiding all emotions and confusion from her face. The moment he left, however, she let out the breath she was holding and rolled the paper over in her hands. It was bound with a small piece of green ribbon rather than the headmaster's seal. She pulled the tie gently and placed the ribbon in the top drawer of her desk before unrolling the parchment to read. The note was not at all what she expected.

_Andromeda from the astronomy tower. After your rounds._

Hermione read the sentence several times. She turned the parchment over in her hands, willing there to be more writing on the back. He hadn't addressed her or even signed, but the spidery scrawl was unmistakably his. She rolled the parchment closed and tucked it into an inner pocket of her teaching robes. Glancing at the clock, she realized her office hours expired in ten minutes. She quickly tempered the potion on her desk and poured the contents of the cauldron into a small vile. She tucked it into her robes too, packed up her things and left, extinguishing the candles illuminating the small office with a backwards flick of her wand.

Once in her quarters, she immediately took the parchment from her pocket and tossed it onto the small dining table. She rarely had company, but the cafe table was a nice place to chat over tea or have a small snack. She hung her robes on a peg and opened the small fridge before deciding to make herself a sandwich rather than go to the great hall.

The parchment lay open on the table and she read the sentence over and over as she ate. He hadn't bothered to address her. There was no signature. Since when was it proper to send notes via some confused student as if Ashwood were a carrier pigeon or post owl?

Omni jumped up onto the table and the parchment crinkled beneath his feet. Hermione smiled as she scratched behind his ear. "I'll be back after my rounds," she whispered to the half-kneazle kitten, before shrugging back into her robes and heading off down the corridor.


	4. Four

There were few students in the corridors this evening. He had noticed the pattern long ago. Once the winter chill started taking hold the students tended to sneak around less. The warmth of their common rooms was far more appealing than the cold, dank hallways.

The staircases moved beneath his feet as he descended. The motions were practiced and familiar to him. Once he reached the stone foyer, he rounded a pillar and continued down a long hall. Each step he took reminded him that he had no reason to be out. He had no appointments or anywhere to be. He had not come across a single student in nearly thirty minutes, and if there were any still about he knew Professor Granger would find them while making her rounds. Without actively deciding to do so, he began making his way towards the astronomy tower. Her rounds wouldn't be finished for nearly two more hours, but he had little better to do.

He cast a warming charm around himself as he stepped out into the cold November air. The night sky was clear and sharp, with little by way of clouds or stormy weather. The moon hung brightly in the sky. It was the perfect evening for viewing constellations.

The headmaster took a small collapsible telescope from his pocket. Placing the small end over his right eye, he began searching the sky for Andromeda.

He couldn't say for certain how long he'd been up there when his view through the telescope was illuminated as candlelight poured out from the door to the stairs. He did not look over his shoulder when he heard the door close quietly and the flood of light disappeared.

"You're early," he said as he collapsed the telescope and returned it to his pocket.

Hermione stood by the door, frozen to the spot. She wondering if she should turn and run back. She hadn't expected him to be up there now. Her rounds weren't nearly over.

When she didn't reply, he turned to look at her. "Your rounds aren't over for-" Suddenly he stopped; cutting himself off mid sentence. He was taken aback by, by something. By her? The moon illuminated her face and her skin looked nearly iridescent. The long black trench coat she wore over her robes cinched her waist to highlight the curves of her body. He hadn't remembered noticing such perfect curves before. Her hair was swept back behind her by the wind, but it looked beautiful nonetheless.

"There wasn't very much happening on the grounds this evening," she said, completing his incomplete thought. "But I apologize for the transgression. I didn't expect you'd be up here yet." She looked at her hands as she wrung them in front of herself, unsure as to how he would react. She almost told him how she had actually hoped to avoid him but decided against it.

The Headmaster turned back around and replaced the telescope over his eye before gazing back into the inky night. Hermione watched from her spot by the door, glancing from side to side and unsure of herself when he remained transfixed on the sky.

"Are you going to come have a look?" His voice made her jump as it cut through the quiet. His tone was matter of fact, but it wasn't mean.

Hermione was frustrated. With herself and with him. She hadn't intended on viewing the constellation with him, yet there she was. She strode with purpose across the astronomy tower's observation deck to stand beside him. When she looked up at him she was yet again reminded of his stature. The top of her head didn't even clear his shoulder height.

"You know, you have some nerve," she said without preamble, a slight edge to her voice.

"I beg your pardon?" The headmaster lowered the telescope and turned his head to look at her.

"Is this how Hogwarts conducts its business now? With letters neither sealed nor addressed? Oh, or signed, how could I forget that?" Her voice was heavy with indignation. "And students as post owls..."

"I am not conducting business," he said with irritating calm as he brought the telescope back to his eye and titled his head towards the sky. "What business would I have being on the astronomy tower with you?"

Hermione looked at her feet to keep her frustration and confusion at bay. "Well," she began with a tilt of the head, "precisely."

Finally she looked up at him and he sensed her gaze. The headmaster held out the telescope in offering. "I am showing you Andromeda. The sky is incredibly clear tonight so viewing conditions are superb."

She took the telescope and held it to her eye. She looked around momentarily before finding Alamach and therefore the rest of the constellation. The star was the brightest she'd ever seen it.

"Stunning," she said in a whisper; without masking the awe in her voice.

"Yes," he replied slowly as her watcher her. She was standing very near to him and appreciated the shape of her soft lips as she was awestruck. He realized he could have stared at her much longer, but decided to continue speaking. "It's a bit odd for me sometimes. After spending so many years in the dungeons I'd forgotten how much astronomy fascinates me."

"I can't fathom why you chose to live down there all those years. There is little that makes me happier than an open window and some sunlight," she replied.

Severus made an agreeable sound and Hermione suddenly felt hyper aware of their proximity to one another. She hadn't intended to stand so close when she'd joined him. She could feel the heat from his body...

"Did you cast a warming charm?" She asked abruptly, holding the telescope at her side while she looked at him.

"Of course. You didn't?" He looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. When she shook her head, he pointed his wand at the small space between them and, with a flick of his wrist in her direction, he expanded the charmed area to encircle her as well. Hermione instantly felt as if she'd been placed under a heat lamp, and the feeling was rather cozy.

Hermione looked up at the night sky. This was all rather nice, actually. A little strange, perhaps, but not unpleasant. She couldn't understand the sequence to his logic, though, or why his behavior felt oddly intimate.

"I will send you an individual memo when you do not attend a staff meeting. But please, try to come when you can." He spoke without looking at her. Hermione furrowed her brow.

"I thought we weren't here on business," she said.

"We're not."

Hermione chuckled.

"Professor Granger, are you laughing at me?" His mouth was a hard line, and she continued to laugh.

"You are a very confusing man, Headmaster," she said as she tried to control her laughter. The headmaster smirked in her direction. Had he ever seen her laugh before? Certainly not like this. Maybe he'd seen her laughing from across a room, but certainly never in response to him; never like this. She looked gloriously uninhibited as her eyes glistened with the tears associated with laughter. Her hair bounced and swirled around her. He realized he wanted nothing more than to touch her.

"You should go." His voice was suddenly cold. There was an edge of sadness to it.

Hermione tried to recover from her outburst. "I'm sorry, what?" She didn't like the look in his eye. There was sadness and frustration there.

"I said you should go. Forget it. I will." He walked away towards the stairs without a backwards glance. Hermione felt cold as he created distance between them and took his warming charm with him.

"Severus, wait!" Her voice carried and stopped him in his tracks before he could reach the castle door. She quickly closed the space between them and became reacquainted with the warmth from his charm. Her eyes seemed as large as the moon itself when she looked up at him. "I want to keep looking at the stars-with you," she continued.

The headmaster scoffed slightly. She seemed sincere, but he couldn't be sure. Her body language willed him to stay. He wanted to stay, too, but he felt he couldn't. He'd shown to much all ready.

He took the telescope from his pocket and held it out to her. "Here."

Hermione accepted and begged him to stay one last time, but ultimately she wasn't surprised when he turned down the astronomy tower stairs in a billow of black; taking his warmth with him.


	5. Five

The Headmaster let the door slam behind him as he found himself in his quarters. He stormed across the sitting room to fling the old window open and then poured himself a hefty measure of fire whiskey. He tossed the sip back quickly and relished in the burn at the back of his throat.

What in the name of Merlin was wrong with him? He chastised himself as he took another swallow of the amber liquid. Why did he ask her to go there in the first place? Why did he leave?

Severus thought he must be losing his mind. Would that be the first thing to go in his old age? Had he already lost it? He was acting ridiculously; completely out of character with who he was as a person. His lack of forethought was concerning.

He sat abruptly down at his writing desk and pulled parchment from the drawer to quickly scribble a note to Professor McGonagall. He gave a quick whistle in the direction of the open window as he signed and sealed the scroll. As he walked towards the window, his coal-hued owl landed on the windowsill just in time to greet him. Severus affectionately scratched beneath the bird's beak before setting him off with the delivery. Then, without thinking any longer, he wandlessly snuffed out all of the flames in the room before apparating directly from his chambers.

The following morning, Hermione was late to breakfast. Truthfully she hadn't felt like going and she didn't want to see him. She did think she should return the telescope, though, so she slipped it into the pocket of her robe and went downstairs. To her surprise, the headmaster was not present and she learned from Professor McGonagall that he had left on an errand late last night; the nature of which she did not know.

Hermione finished her breakfast and went to her office before classes. Sitting at her desk, she opened the top drawer and placed the small telescope inside before closing it with a shove.

As she sat marking a few papers that she hadn't been able to get to previously, there was a knock at the door. She beckoned the visitor inside and was relieved to see that it was Harry.

"Good Morning, Hermione," he said as he came into the small room. She rose to greet him in a friendly embrace.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she sat behind her desk and he sat across from her. "We've all been so busy lately I feel like I've hardly even seen you in passing."

Harry nodded in agreement as he crossed his right leg over the left. "I came to talk to you because Snape has seemed...off lately," he began, "I'm not sure what to make of it or if it's nothing."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Harry," she replied, "but yes he has been acting a bit oddly."

"It isn't like him to leave school grounds without letting people know..." Harry continued.

"Well he told McGonagall."

"Yes but you know what I mean. He hardly leaves and when he does he typically lets everyone know at a staff meeting or something. In the years that I've been head of security here he has never left without making an announcement...well at least so far as I know." Harry looked puzzled and Hermione could tell he was trying to work something out.

Hermione sighed before deciding to tell Harry about the astronomy tower. He was right, it wasn't like Snape to behave this way. "I saw him yesterday evening on the astronomy tower. He sent me an..." Hermione struggles to choose the right words, "he sent me an invitation of sorts to look at the stars after my rounds."

Harry's eyes looked as if they were going to fall out of his head, but he quickly composed himself. Hermione chuckled at his shock and could tell he wanted to ask questions but had no idea where to begin.

"It was very pleasant," Hermione said reassuringly. "Pleasant, and a little odd. He left suddenly though." Hermione opened her drawer to take out the telescope and placed it on her desk. "I was hoping to return this to him today."

Harry stood and raked his hand through his hair. "So let me understand this. Snape invited you to look at the stars, you accepted, then he got weird and left the grounds? Hermione, what did you do!"

"Me?!" The indignation in her voice was palpable. "I haven't done a thing. It's not my fault. Plus we both know he will be back. He can't leave this place."

Harry sighed as he sat back down; frustration evident on his face.

"I wish I could get this back to him though," Hermione said as she gestured with her chin towards the telescope. "It looks like an antique. I don't want to be responsible for it."

Harry picked up the item and turned it over in his hands. "I have access to his office. I can just drop it on his desk if you'd like."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Why on earth do you have access to the headmaster's office? Are you supposed to have access Harry?"

Harry laughed at her assumption. "Yes, he's well aware of my access. It's so that I can access the student files in there. Other than someone's private quarters there isn't much that I can't access here."

Hermione nodded as she handed him the telescope. "Oh wait then! Let me add a quick note." She took parchment and the green ribbon from her top drawer. Harry watched as she wrote and then she tied the note to Snape's telescope with a small bow.

"Is that a Slytherin ribbon?" He asked as she handed the telescope to him.

"Yes; he had it wrapped around the scroll he sent to invite me for stargazing." She explained.

Harry hung his head to mask his laughter.

"What?"

"You and Snape..stargazing."

"I don't understand your meaning," she said. "What's so funny?"

"Something tells me you'll understand soon enough. I need to run, though. I will drop this off and catch up with you later, Hermione," Harry said as he walked towards the door.

"Alright, thank you. And Harry, bring that new boy by for a drink sometime if you can pull yourselves away from one another for a moment," she said with a smile. Harry had recently started dating one of the newer aurors on his team, but very few people knew. The mention of him made Harry blush.

"I'll let you know. Later, Hermione," he said as he left and Hermione waved him off before returning to her work.


	6. Six

When Headmaster Snape went back to Hogwarts after his errand he apparated directly to his chambers so that he could return unnoticed. He knew that walking through the halls ran the risk of uninvited and unwanted conversation and he was in no mood for that.

Early morning light flooded his chambers and made it difficult to nurse his drunken state. He stumbled to the windows and closed the curtains like he was preparing for a lackluster encore. Severus staggered towards his bedroom and passed by a mirror. He always wished he'd gotten rid of that blasted thing. His rumbled hair was paltry evidence that his errand had been a ridiculous farce. He removed his transfigured clothing when he realized he was still in muggle jeans and a coat.

The previous night, when he apparated to London after leaving Hermione out in the cold, he didn't exactly have much of a plan. He transfigured his clothing so that he would not stand out and made his way into a few muggle pubs. At one godforsaken hole in the wall, a man who was 70 at least was deep into his cups beside him.

"You look utterly miserable," the elderly man slurred without looking at Snape.

"I beg your pardon?" The headmaster said in reply.

"I said you look utterly miserable and, let me tell you son, life's too short to be miserable," the man continued, with drool slipping from his lip, before taking another chug from his pint.

"Right," Severus droned before taking his own sip. "Sometimes I think life is too long."

The old man scoffed into his cup and interrupted the foam on the surface. "You look like you need to take somebody home with you tonight," he said with a hiccup. "She's hot." He pointed at a drunk and disheveled woman spilling her drink over a billiard table. Severus rolled his eyes at the notion.

The lamplight above the bar cast an odd yellow hue on the patrons. Frankly it made everyone look sick. It had been a very long time since Severus found a woman in a pub and went home with her, but he couldn't imagine any of the people in this place becoming his companion for the night even if he'd felt desperate.

"Here," the man said as he fumbled around in his pocket. Severus watched as he dug for a small object. The old man was sloppy and arthritic, but when Severus finally rolled his eyes and took another sip, the man drop a scallop shell on the bar in front of him.

Severus laughed into his beer.

The man nearly fell from his stool as he turned his body to face Severus and point at the shell aggressively. "Don't you know what it is? This is the birthplace of Venus." The mans eyes shined with bewilderment and libations as he drummed against the bar with his pointer finger.

"Mmhm," Severus said with a smile as he finished the last swallow of his pint.

The man fumbled with his fingers as he picked up the scallop shell from the bar. He was unsteady and nearly dropped it twice before shoving it into Severus' palm. Not wanting to consort with the drunkard any longer, Severus put the shell into his pocket with a weak smile.

The man may or may not have been asleep with his face on the bar when Severus decided this was not the place for him. He gathered up his muggle trench, placed a generous payment on the counter, and left into the cold London air.

Now, with morning light banished from his quarters, Severus opted to take a long soak before retiring to his bed for a nap. He decided he would return from his "errand" around lunch and that he didn't want to see anyone sooner than that.

Around eleven he begrudgingly made his way to his office. The potion he took didn't help with the hangover as much as he'd hoped. There was once a time when he could polish off an entire bottle of Fire Whiskey alone and be clear headed rather quickly. Now, he wished that was the case.

The office was furnished much like a library, as this seemed to be most comfortable to him. His big desk was central, with two wingback chairs across from his seat. Bookshelves lined the walls and made the room feel cozy. The fireplace and windows were the only areas on the room not lined with books. When he moved into the office, he decided to relocate the portraits of Hogwarts' past Headmasters to a new room and people were up in arms. Even the portraits themselves protested. They caused havoc as they spread the news from frame to frame. Severus simply couldn't have all that chattering uninhibited in his office, though. They were too much for him and, while he appreciated their guidance, he couldn't function with it constantly. Plus, he needed privacy. He made it a point to consult them regularly, but ultimately he much preferred the office without them.

Snape's attention was pulled immediately to a cylindrical object on his desk. He recognized the telescope immediately and sat down to eye it carefully. He picked it up and pulled one end of the green ribbon that tied a note to the object. He smirked when he realized that she had used the ribbon that he used previously. She had some nerve sending him something improperly sealed after the hard time she'd given him about his note. He unfolded the parchment and the content was simple:

_Dear Severus,_

_Next time, please don't leave so abruptly._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

He read the short note over and over and over and over. Her neat script was feminine and uniform and oddly satisfying. He loved the way her first name looked on the page. And how it was there alongside his. In this instance, he liked the lack of formality in her note. It made him feel...

A sudden knock startled him and he quickly tucked the items into his desk. While he wasn't sure who he'd been expecting, or who he hoped was calling, he wasn't surprised to see Harry entering the office.

"Did you get your telescope?" Harry asked as he permitted himself entry and closed the door before sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Potter," Severus intoned dryly.

"What does her note say?" Harry crossed one leg over the other as he pointed towards the desk with his chin, knowing that the Headmaster had likely hidden it in the drawer.

"That's not your area of concern," Severus said flatly as he leaned back in his chair.

"I know it isn't my concern...but," Harry sighed as he tried to choose his words carefully, "Headmaster, you asked her to look at the stars with you. If that's not bloody romantic I'm not sure what is," Harry plucked a quill from the desk and twirled it between his fingers. "I'm really into the bloke I've been seeing but I don't think I'd do anything thank romantic."

Severus raked his hands through his hair in exasperation before pulling the drawer open and producing Hermione's note. He tossed the rolled parchment onto the desk between them and both men stared at the paper for a long time.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Go on. Read it," Severus replied with a jerk of the hand; clearly perturbed. Harry picked up the note and failed to conceal the smile that quickly spread across his face.

"Well I'll be damned."

Severus chewed his cheek to keep from lashing out. Harry's lackadaisical demeanor was getting under his skin.

"Sir, she likes you," Harry said as he tossed the note back on the desk between them. "Plain as the day is long."

"Harry, that isn't possible," Severus replied gravely.

"Why wouldn't it be? Because you're-"

"Careful..." Severus warned with a raised eyebrow.

Harry smiled while he continued playing with the quill. "Ok, Headmaster. It's like this. I want to play a little game. Kinda like when you pick the petals off a flower to see if someone likes you..."

Severus nearly growled at the notion, but didn't stop Harry from continuing. "I'm going to toss this quill into the air. If it lands on the desk, she likes you. If it lands on the floor, she doesn't." Harry tossed the quill into the air before Severus could protest and smirked when it landed in the desk.

"This is bollocks!" Severus anxiously tapped his fingertips against his thighs. Harry stood up and pushed in his chair.

"Maybe so. But when I tossed it, you knew which outcome you wanted, didn't you?" Harry smirked. "I need to run though. I'll check in with you at some point." Harry turned his back and left the office swiftly, leaving the headmaster alone to stare at the quill on his desk.


	7. Seven

It was nearly 10 o'clock in the evening and Hermione was in her classroom experimenting with her lavender sleeping potion. She had taken the potion for a few nights and she felt like she was on to something. Currently, she was carefully watching three small bubbling cauldrons and taking detailed notes in a journal. Each cauldron contained a nuanced version of her draught and she observed them carefully.

The first one had spearmint extract added. Counterintuitive, she knew, as crisp minty scents typically increased alertness. However, some research suggested it might be a good addition at heightened levels. Another cauldron had a hefty measure of evening primrose oil with rose water, and the third had an increased concentration of lavender. While the differences were subtle, she was engrossed in capturing each detail in her note taking as she monitored the brews.

There was a clipped knock at the door that she did not initially hear. Questioning the second knock, she raised an eyebrow and peered over the top of her reading glasses as the door slowly opened. Headmaster Snape did not make eye contact with her as he shut the door behind him, which was a good thing because Hermione was having a difficult time concealing the surprise on her face.

"Back from your errands?" Hermione said casually as she checked one of her potions.

"I have been back since this morning," he replied as he walked slowly towards the lab bench. "I came to thank you for returning my telescope."

Hermione nodded as she dipped her quill into a nearby ink pot and made a few notes in her notebook. "Did you receive my note as well?"

Severus swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes."

Hermione nodded at his reply and continued with her work. Severus watched her, unsure of what to do or say next. A few loose tendrils fell from the knot in her hair and hung around her face with uninhibited freedom. Her skin was dewey from working in the humid classroom and the small beads of moisture made her appear luminescent. The glasses she wore, that he had seen only once before, intrigued him in a way he never thought glasses should...

"What are you brewing?" His question was rushed and sudden.

"Three variations of a lavender based sleeping draught I have been experimenting with," she said. He leaned over the table and peered into the cauldrons before chuckling to himself.

Hermione was immediately ripe with indignation. She tossed her notebook on the table between them. "What in the bloody hell is so humorous?" She tossed her glasses on top of the book to look at him squarely. "How on earth do you find it acceptable to interrupt my work and then laugh at my progress?" There was frustration and desperation in her eyes and her voice. The tension was thick and Severus took a step back.

Severus stopped smiling immediately and looked into her face. He was confused as well. "I'm not laughing at you at all. I hope the irony of this isn't lost on you..."

She furrowed her brow.

Severus chuckled one more time. "You're working on a sleeping draught at 10 at night rather than simply going to sleep. That's comical."

Hermione's hands found their way to her hips.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "I didn't mean to question you. It's inappropriate of me..."

Hermione waved his words away with a backwards flip of her hand and a sigh. Her shoulders dropped as she let go of her anger. "No, no it's fine. I'm not sure why I'm being so sensitive. It's probably because I'm just tired. If only sleep came so easy, but I'm sure you're right."

Severus stared at her for a moment before pointing his wand at the shelves on the wall and summoning another small cauldron. It landed on the table next to her cauldrons and he ignited the flame with a flick of his wrist to warm the iron.

"Don't stop working on what you're developing, but I have something in mind that I think will help," he said as he walked past her and into the storeroom.

Hermione stood frozen to the spot at Snape passed her. Was he going to brew with her? He hadn't entered the storeroom without her already being there since she had taken over the classroom. She had fantasized about what it would be like to brew with him for the better part of ten years, but it never happened. She asked if he would once, less than a year into her employment at Hogwarts, and he laughed in front of several other staff members. He a had checked on her products when she was new, but that felt very similar to when she had been in school. Now he hardly checked that things were properly stocked since he knew her work was always up to par.

She had long since given up her hopes of brewing alongside him because of his snarling attitude. However, things lately had been so strange between them that she should have reconciled her surprise.

The headmaster emerged moments later with a berry basket full of fresh ingredients and a few small bottles. "This is all we'll need for a small batch," he said as he placed the items on the counter.

"What are we making?" Hermione moved to stand beside him at the lab bench. "Is that Valerian root?"

Severus nodded as he began grinding the herb with a mortar and pestle. "We're making my patented variation of Valeria Ipsomnum."

Hermione took stock of the other ingredients on the table as he tossed the freshly ground powder into the cauldron and added some apple cider vinegar from a familiar vial. She picked up a small satchel and sniffed the contents to confirm her suspicions.

"Severus, these are hops. I don't intend on drinking myself to sleep..."

"We are obvious not brewing beer," he explained as he took the satchel from her hands and floated it in the potion, "but hops are an important ingredient. Prepared this way they won't make you drunk, just a bit sleepy."

As the satchel floated in the cauldron the unmistakeable smell of beer filled the classroom until some camomile and lemon balm were added. As Severus set his wand to stir and let the cauldron simmer, the aroma in the room shifted from that of the floor of a pub to a scent that was both bitter and sweet.

"That doesn't smell half bad," Hermione said as she watched and he nodded in agreement. He summoned a chopping board and knife and prepared to chop several herbs at once. His long fingers worked them into a neat bunch before running the knife through with practiced precision.

Hermione was entranced by the way he was so focused yet so relaxed as he worked. Despite the fact that he was still buttoned up to the throat, she couldn't recall him ever appearing so casual.

"Are you still watching your potions?" He asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Oh bollocks!" She frantically ran to the her cauldrons and cut the flames on her potions while Severus laughed at her outburst.

"They're fine. They're done," she declared, with slight uncertainty in her voice. She peered inside the cauldrons to check and poured the potions in to their waiting, pre-labeled bottles without looking at him once. When she was done, she quickly returned to his side as if nothing had happened. She looked up at him when he smirked down at her.

"What?" Her voice was light.

"Nothing, I just don't think I've heard you curse before," he said as he dumped the herbs into the cauldron with the flat side of his knife. Hermione blushed.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I hadn't realized it slipped out-"

"Do not apologize to me, and if you think I'm bothered by a woman cursing you clearly don't know me well enough yet," he said.

Hermione hung onto his words.

"Now we wait for 20 minutes," he said as he backed away from the table and pulled her from her reverie. He sat in a chair across from the table and watched as Hermione peered into his cauldron before coming to sit in the chair beside him. They sat back and watched the potion simmer like spectators at a sporting match.

It was silent for a long time before Severus finally looked at her. He took a deep breath before the question he had been resisting asking finally escaped him. "Why did you write that note?"

"Hmm? Oh, the telescope? Because in the astronomy tower you left so suddenly and I didn't like it. I wished you had stayed to look with me," she said with a sweetness that dripped like hot caramel. It made him feel sticky.

Without warning, the cauldron began bubbling rapidly and Snape jumped out of his seat to tend to it. He quickly cut the flame and cooled the potion with an incantation before glancing nervously back in Hermione's direction.

"I suppose 20 minutes is too long. I should have cut it even more for such a small batch," he said in explanation.

"Is it alright?" She walked over to inspect the contents.

"Yes. It's perfect. This is precisely why one doesn't walk away from a potion. Even if you are certain your ratios are right, something small could always be off," he explained. "Like my timing." Severus' gentle smirk as he glanced in her direction made her smile in response.

He poured the potion into a small bottle with a dropper. "One drop, about an hour before bed and you'll sleep better than you have in a long time.

Hermione accepted the bottle and removed the stopper. She said, "I better take it now then. It's already so late" before placing one drop under her tongue. Almost instantly a sense of quiet washed over her. She felt calm and light. She was smiling.

"Feel a little better?"

Hermione's smile caught fire as she looked at him. "Thank you," she said with a yawn; exhaustion making her bright eyes look tired.

"I'll walk you back to your chambers. I'd hate for you to fall asleep on the way," Severus said as he tidied the classroom before their departure. Hermione nodded but said nothing; opting instead to sit back in her chair and momentarily watch as he worked.

Hermione was feeling tired as they walked up the stairs and towards her chambers. She didn't feel as if she'd fall asleep on the spot, but her body felt completely exhausted. The potion made her feel the way she felt after some rigorous exercise. Her legs felt a little weak with every step. It seemed as if they'd been walking in silence for a long time when they finally reached her door.

"Alright," he said solemnly as she opened the door, "good evening, Professor Granger."

"Wait!" Hermione didn't mean for her voice to come out like a desperate screech. It was enough to stop him in his tracks and he turned around to face her, one eyebrow raised in inquisition. "Don't leave," she said unsteadily.

Severus closed the space between them. There was hardly enough room for a breeze to pass between them as he looked down into her tired chestnut eyes. He was questioning her; unsure of what to do or say.

Without forethought Hermione reached for his hand. He let her take it. His skin was smooth and his long digits snaked their way between hers until their fingers were laced together. Hermione's heart was beating faster now; a rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Severus' eyes were piercing in a way that was atypical of his usual glare. There wasn't any malice behind his eyes. Confusion and uncertainty, but no malice. She was lost in his dark gaze when she felt his thumb affectionately rub the side of her hand.

"You need to get some rest. Before long you'll be a puddle on the floor," his voice was barely above a whisper.

"How come I don't want you to leave?" Her voice sounded desperate but she didn't care.

"I don't know. That wouldn't be a sensible side effect for this potion". His thumb continuously moved against her skin and the gentle touch was oddly comforting. Finally, as if fighting against a powerful force, he willed himself to walk away. With a squeeze of her hand he broke the contact.

"Goodnight, Hermione," his said in a voice heavy with longing before forcing his eyes from her and taking off down the hall.


	8. Eight

Hermione slept like the dead under the influence of the headmaster's potion. After taking it for several nights in a row she had nearly forgotten about her lavender experiments. The potion was working wonders and she was happy to feel rested each day. She definitely noted that she needed an extra cup of tea to perk back up in the mornings, but that seemed to be the only side effect and she didn't mind.

Hermione always appreciated Sunday. Even when she was a student, she'd loved how the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts slowed for a school wide day to rest. Especially in the chill that greeted winter, students tended to remain in their common rooms huddled up by the warmth of the fire.

Most Sundays passed quite like the others. She often slept in, opting to fix her tea and take it to bed with her for some morning reading or list making. She'd then catch the tail end of breakfast in the great hall. She always allowed herself to indulge a bit on Sunday. Just like her father would make a full English each weekend when she was a kid, she continued the tradition by foregoing her usual toast with jam for something fatty and with more substance.

Sometimes she'd apparate to London or Diagon Alley and spend a few hours window shopping. Sometimes she would go to the library. Sometimes she and Harry visited Hagrid's hut just as they'd done as kids. Nearly everything about their visits was the same as they'd been for all of these years, except now afternoon tea was often replaced by Irish coffee.

The sun was setting as Harry and Hermione made there way back towards the castle after spending the last hour drinking, laughing, and keeping warm by the fire with Hagrid.

"We really need to get Ron away from the Quidditch team one afternoon. Hagrid would be so happy to see him," Harry began. Hermione nodded in agreement before catching a yawn on the back of her hand as they made there way up the winding path.

"I shouldn't have had that second shot of whiskey in my coffee," she said.

Harry chuckled. "Important reading to do tonight?"

"Of course," she replied with a smile, "I haven't finished my newest issue of _Potions Quarterly._"

"Because of your detailed note taking, I'm sure," he smirked and she shot him a warning glance.

"Enough about me. What are your plans this evening?"

Harry hesitated momentarily before replying. "David invited me to dinner with his parents."

Hermione froze on the path and stared at Harry with wide eyes. He walked several paces before turning to look at her; his hands buried deep in his pockets to keep from the cold.

"Hermione, please don't make a big deal. I'm nervous enough as it is," he said with an emphatic shrug.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I'm just surprised," she recovered and they began walking again.

"Yeah, you and me both. I've never gone so far in a relationship with a man that I'm sitting down to meet his parents. It's nerve wracking," Harry confided.

Hermione reached out to affectionately hold his arm. "I'm proud of you, Harry. Don't be afraid of this getting serious..."

"I'm not afraid. Just in disbelief. I've never felt this way about anyone else. I actually want to meet his parents. I want to be a part of his family. And it's a little scary to feel that way," he explained. Hermione nodded in understanding and comfortingly squeezed his bicep.

They approached the heavy front doors of the castle and climbed the stone steps. Once in the foyer, Harry enveloped Hermione in a warm hug. "There are a few things I need to get done and then I need to go. I'll see you later, Hermione," he said as he began walking down a long corridor.

"Have fun!" Hermione called after him before turning on her heel and beginning to make her way towards the potions classroom. She didn't plan on doing any work, but she wanted to check that everything was ready for tomorrow's lessons before turning in for the evening. When she rounded the corner nothing seems out of the ordinary. When she approached the door, however, she was greeted by the unmistakeable scent of steeping hops.

She pushed the door open slightly and peered inside. Through the little crack a small simmering cauldron was visible. The headmaster, however, was not. He was sitting on a stool outside the range of her vision, and she noticed him first as she opened the door fully to enter. Hermione had to fight back the smile that threatened to spread across her face at his confused expression when his head snapped up from the journal he'd been reading as the potion bubbled away.

"Headmaster," she said casually as she entered the room, "I wasn't expecting you to call on me..."

"I didn't call on you. I assumed you'd be almost out of Valeria Ipsomnum," he replied as he flipped his issue of _Potions Quarterly_ closed and tossed it onto a nearby table. Standing up, he went to check the potion and began filling a dropper bottle with it.

Hermione watched him from afar; stuck dumb by his thoughtfulness. She watch as he placed the cap on the small bottle and then labeled to potion in his distinct scrawl. Then he walked over to Hermione and placed the bottle in her hand. She said nothing.

"I'm glad that it has been helping you," he said sincerely. His own hand that had passed off the potion grazed the tips of her fingers. His body was close and warm and he gave off the subtle scent on thyme and honeysuckle. As the monotone of his voice washed over her, for some reason Hermione had the unmistakeable urge to hug him closely, but she resisted.

"Thank you," she managed weakly. She thought to step away from his close proximity, but instead her body involuntarily fought to close the little space between them.

"I have something else I've been wanting to give you. Had I'd know you would come down here I would have brought it," he said.

"What is it?" Her voice sounded needy.

"I said I wanted to show it to you, not tell you about it," he replied with some bite that Hermione found more comforting then threatening.

"alright, alright. Well, do you mean now?" Hermione was unsure of herself. Was she assuming too much? "If yes, I have to make a quick stop to feed Omni."

Snape furrowed his brow. "What in the bloody hell is an Omni?"

"It's my half-kneazle, Headmaster. You signed off on having him here at Hogwarts several years ago..."

"Yes, well let's go tend to the cat and then I'll show you," he said as he pointed his wand around the room, sending various ingredients a instruments back to their rightful places.

Hermione and Severus began the short walk upstairs to her chambers. Obviously he knew where she lived, but it felt odd to walk with her. She unlocked the door with a flick of her wand and could sense his trepidation about following her inside.

He hesitantly crosses the threshold and felt out of place in her quarters. Her space was neat and tidy, save for the books and periodicals that littered most surfaces. Nevertheless, the room felt bright despite the dark sky behind the windows. He attempted to peak through the open door to her bedroom, but quickly thought better of it.

Upon hearing the door swing open and his mistress enter, Omni looked like a little grey raincloud darting across the floor. He swiftly met Hermione in the kitchen and looked up at her with big eyes.

"That thing's a little beggar," Severus said as he stood awkwardly in her sitting room. Hermione chuckled as she dished a small portion of cat food for her familiar and Omni made figure eights as he strutted between her ankles.

"He's just hungry," she said with a smile as she placed the dish on the floor. As Severus watched the animal and saw how happy she'd made it, he couldn't help the smile the crept across his face.

"Alright, where are we going?" Her smile was bright as she dried her freshly washed hands on a tea towel.

Severus' features twisted momentarily as if he was trying to remember what he was doing there in the first place. Then, remembrance dawned.

"My office."

Hermione nodded as she walked back towards the door. "Alright. Lets go."

Severus' hand hovered over the small of her back as they turned to leave. Hermione sensed his hand there. It was as if he wanted to touch her, but resisted. As they exited, Omni let out a soft meow of gratitude that caused her to look one last time over her shoulder at the small creature and smile. She caught Severus' scent as she did and it made her want to lean into him more.

They entered the headmaster's office and Hermione took a seat when he gestured at the chair opposite his desk. Severus opened his drawer to take something out, but cursed under his breath when it was apparently not there.

He opened a second drawer. "I could have sworn I'd brought it down," he encouraged as he rummaged about.

Hermione felt impatient. She was curious. She wasn't sure what to do with her hands. She turned them over in her lap as she awkwardly watched him struggle. She obviously couldn't help. She didn't even know what he was looking for...

"I could just come back another time or you can let me know when it turns up," she said in an effort to make the discomfort stop.

"No," he snapped as he shot her a warning glance. Then, his features relaxed. He repeated himself more calmly. "No, I want to give you something. I thought I'd brought it down but apparently I didn't. It is still on my desk in my chambers."

Hermione furrowed her brow slightly. Was she supposed to respond? She wasn't sure.

"You can come upstairs with me, if you'd like." He said carefully and knowing full well what that might sound like. He suddenly felt hot under his cravat. He had never invited anyone into his private quarters before; going back all the way to when he'd lived in the dungeons. He suddenly felt like an idiot. It was inexcusable to think he could, or should, just bring her to this private…

"Alright," Hermione replied, feeling as if she had no reason to refuse. Curiosity was gnawing at her like a starving animal. She wanted to know not only what he had, but was intrigued by the thought of being in his space.

He stood suddenly and she followed suit. In her haste to stand, her sweater slid off her shoulder to reveal her pale skin and the delicate line on her collarbone. As Severus rounded the large desk, he reached out to situate the garment back on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Her voice was a throaty whisper as she stared into his dark eyes. She felt as if he could see right through her; right into her. He nodded in acknowledgment before forcing himself away.

"Follow me."


	9. Nine

Severus Snape was the type of man who somehow managed to have both a commanding presence and the ability to go completely unnoticed at any given time. It was odd, to say the least, that he could ensure all eyes were on him without saying a word just as easily as he could stealthily move through a crowd undetected.

Now all he could feel were her eyes burning into his back as she followed him up the stairs to his living quarters. What was his doing? Was he making a mistake? He had never invited anyone into his chambers before and he was fighting to urge to change his mind and tell her to leave.

The door swung open as he approached and he stepped to the side to allow Hermione to pass. She nodded cordially in his direction as she entered the sitting room. Looking around she was struck dumb, though not surprised, by the number of bookcases lining nearly every wall. She had to use all of her willpower to resist running her fingertips over the spines.

Severus was amused by the awestruck look on her face. He closed the door and came up behind her.

"Any titles of interest to you?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned around swiftly to face him and nearly stumbled back because of how near he was.

"Yes. Many," she said. "You have more books in here than I could have ever imagined."

"You've imagined what my sitting room looks like?" He raised his eyebrow along with the question.

"No," she bit back sharply. "I just, I assumed..."

Severus chuckled at her discomfort. "I'm just fooling around, Hermione. Come here."

She followed Severus to a small writing desk by the window. On the surface was an ink pot and some parchment but otherwise the desk was very neat and tidy. He sat down and opened the top drawer. Hermione felt awkward standing at his side, but she remained there. His hand cupped a small object and he withdrew it, closing the drawer as he did.

"This is for you," he said as he opened his hand to reveal the gift.

"Is that a scallop shell? Attached to a green ribbon?" Confusion was prevalent on Hermione's face. She was having trouble understanding.

"It's the birthplace of Venus," Severus spat. "Don't you know who that is?"

"Well of course. Venus was born on a scallop shell and is the goddess of," Hermione swallowed, "love."

Severus took her hand and tied the ribbon around her wrist to form a bracelet. The contact sent a shiver through Hermione's body.

"And desire," he continued. "Beauty and prosperity..."

"I don't understand," Hermione's breath was just above a whisper. "Why are you giving this to me?"

Severus sighed and hung his head.

"No. No, no please don't react that way I just," Hermione reached out to lift his chin, "thank you."

His eyes were sad when he looked at her. Still, he reached to tuck a lock of fallen hair behind her ear. Hermione closed her eyes and relished the way his hand felt against her face.

"The way you make me feel is inexplicable." The words hung in the air between them as they fell from his mouth. The honesty in them was palpable. Hermione was at a loss for expression. All the things she wanted to say or do in that moment bottlenecked and she was pinned under his gaze.

He stood abruptly, forcing her to take a step back. "I'm sorry, this is very unprofessional of me. You may go."

"No!" Her voice was sharper than she intended. "I don't want to go..." she took a step towards him to close the space he had just created. She tilted her head up to look at him and he could feel himself falling into the abyss. "You just surprised me, that's all."

She punctuated the sentence with a small smile and he felt as if his heart could burst. He wanted to touch her so badly. He wanted to touch all of her. Instead, he brushed her hair back from her face even though it wasn't imposing, and looked at her; reading her eyes for any hint of dishonesty he was sure would be there but simply could not find.

"This is lovely," she said as she held up her wrist between them and looked at the shell, "and very thoughtful."

"An old drunkard gave it to me in a bar and I charmed it to the ribbon," he said with a chuckle as he held her wrist in his hand. "He claimed that it was the real deal." Severus smirked.

Hermione laughed and for once he realized immediately that she was laughing with him rather than at him. A warm smile spread across his face.

There was a faint scratching at the door that pulled their attention from each other. Severus snarled slightly before leaving Hermione at his desk and cautiously opening the door a crack. A gray half-kneazle scurried between his feet and darted straight towards Hermione and jumped onto Severus' desk chair with a contented look on his face.

"Omni! What on earth?" She turned to face Severus, who was still standing in the doorway. "He's never gotten out before."

Severus closed the door and walked back into the sitting room. The cat curled up into a ball and looked as if he planned to take a nap.

"I am so sorry," Hermione said as she went to scoop the animal into her arms.

"No, no. Let him be." Severus removed his jacket and loosened his cravat before sitting on the sofa in the center of the room. Hermione felt her breathing hitch as a small sliver of skin below his neck was now exposed. She moved to sit beside him.

They were silent for several long moments as Hermione looked at the bracelet on her wrist. It was a bit odd, she had to admit, but incredibly sweet in its own way. She didn't really understand what he wanted by giving it to her, but she suspected that he didn't really have an answer for that either. Rather than overthink this, she decided to appreciate the sentiment for whatever it was.

Severus watched Hermione for a while before his vision trailed to the animal snoozing on his chair. He had never had a pet so the thought of a little, relatively helpless being sleeping about his quarters and waltzing in as if he'd owned the place was rather strange. He had to admit it was hard not to want to pet the thing. It looked so incredibly soft.

"Severus?" His name was a question on her lips and it pulled his attention back to her. He swept her hair back from her face.

"Hmm?"

She could feel all of his attention on her and frankly it felt incredible.

"I'm quite tired. I took the potion right before we left the lab. I didn't assume I'd be coming here and figured I'd be in my bed by now," she said sheepishly.

Severus brushed her hair back again. The contact was exceedingly comforting and made her even sleepier.

"Let me escort you home," he said, hiding any overt disappointment in his voice. He had obviously known she'd leave eventually, but it felt too soon for his liking.

His eyes grew large with surprise as Hermione toed off her shoes and tucked her feet beneath her on the couch. She let her head fall onto his shoulder. "I don't want to leave, though. Apparently neither does Omni."

Severus was unsure of what to do with his hands, so he left them in his lap. He didn't know what to say, either. They sat in silence for a long time; the only occasional sound coming from the snoring cat on his chair.

"May I have a drink?" Hermione asked meekly after noticing his bar cabinet across the room.

"Hermione, I'm still going to need to get you home eventually. It's already getting late." There was unmistakable longing in his voice.

She nuzzled against him slightly. "I'll be fine as long as you walk me back...which you were planning to do anyway.

Severus thought for a minute. "Very well."

He begrudgingly left Hermione's side and went to the bar. He had to dig behind some bottles to find a second tumbler, since he usually had no need for a second one. Carefully chilling the glasses first, he poured a small measure of Ogden's Finest into each glass. He handed her the drink before sitting back down beside her. He went to take a sip, but Hermione interrupted.

"Cheers," she said eagerly, holding up her glass and Severus moved his away from his face to cling his against hers. "Cheers."

They enjoyed there drinks and Severus felt himself starting to relax. They laughed as he told her all about his earlier errand and the old man in the bar who gave him the scallop shell. Before long, Hermione eyes were glistening from laughter. She looked stunning.

"Oh my goodness," she said as she wiped her eyes and laughed as she looked at her wrist, "now I appreciate this so much more. That is rich."

She took the last swallow of her drink and Severus nodded in agreement as he finished his as well. She put her glass down on the coffee table and snuggled against his shoulder again. Severus wanted nothing more than to wrap his arm around her and pull her body even closer to his, but he resisted.

She tilted her head to look up at him. Her eyes were tired but full of longing. He gazed down at her as well, willing her to speak first.

"What do you want, Severus?" She asked suddenly and he was perturbed by the question.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Never mind." She turned her face away.

"No, no," he grabbed her chin and tilted her face back up to look at him. "I've never wanted anything in my life so I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Oh Severus," Hermione chuckled, "you cannot make me believe you've never wanted anything. I know that isn't true."

He sighed. "I haven't wanted anything in a very long time. And in my experience I typically lose what I want before I've realized I wanted it."

Hermione thought about his words for a long time. She understood what he meant and it reminded her a bit of her parents. Frankly, however, at this point she was too tired to think or press any further. She yawned.

"Let's get you to bed," he said but she shook her head against him.

"Hermione, you're going to fall asleep on my sofa," he said.

"It's fine, everything's fine," she replied sleepily and he laughed.

He decided not to resist any longer. He snaked his arm between their bodies and draped it around her. She felt small in the crook of his arm and he was able to rub her side affectionately. He was placated when he heard her let out a contented sigh.

They sat like this for some time, and Severus could feel his own exhaustion hovering. He knew he had to get her to leave, but moving from this spot was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

It was possible that he had fallen asleep for a few moments when he heard Hermione snore quietly. Her breathing was slow and methodical and he hadn't the slightest clue what time it was. Slowly, he stood from the couch and slid his other arm beneath her legs. She made a small noise when he hoisted her into his arms, but he knew she wouldn't wake. The potion was strong and the drink made it stronger.

Carefully Severus carried her into his bedroom. With a bit of wandless magic he pulled down the duvet and slid her beneath it. She instantly curled up on one side and snaked her arm beneath his pillow. He pulled the blanket up over her and brushed her hair back from her face. He never thought the sight of anyone sleeping could be so beautiful.

He went to the wardrobe and grabbed a quilt and pillow before returning to the sitting room. Omni had left his spot on the chair and was now perched on the sofa's armrest.

Severus scratched beneath the animal's chin and he purred as he leaned into his hand. "I need to sleep here, Omni."

The cat meowed before jumping from the sofa and strutting through the open door to Severus' bedroom. He chuckled before making up the sofa and sitting down. Severus removed his shoes and socks before discarding his button down shirt as well. He slipped beneath the quilt in his trousers and white T-shirt before snuffing out the candles with a flick of his wand and falling asleep easily.


	10. Ten

The sky was still dark when Hermione began twisting beneath the sheets. She stretched in a bed larger than her own and wrapped her arms around the pillow. She drank in the scent of honeysuckle and thyme. She felt comfortable. She felt content.

A thin moonbeam fell on the room through a high window and Hermione suddenly opened one eye. These weren't her sheets. This wasn't her bed. She breathed in the scent on the pillow again as if she were a starving woman and suddenly realized exactly where she was.

She sat up abruptly and looked around the room. It was dark save for the light from the window. There was a wardrobe and a dressing chair on the opposite wall and several books stacked neatly on the nightstand. The bed was large and the other half remained completely made. She was alone.

She fought the chill in the air and stepped out of bed. Hermione draped the duvet over her shoulders before padding across the room and through the open door to the sitting room.

Severus' too large frame was draped across the sitting room sofa. She cocked her head to one side and couldn't imagine he was the least bit comfortable. One bare foot was on the floor and his head was positioned at an awkward angle on the armrest. She was certain his neck would be sore when he woke.

His quilt was half on the floor and hung limply across his waist while his left arm was tucked beneath his head. Hermione's heart skipped a beat when her eyes landed on his forearm. The faded and blurred remnants of his dark mark were visible and the sight of it made her uneasy. At the same time she wanted to crawl into his arms and hug him.

His body was more muscular than she had realized. She couldn't help but notice how strong his arms looked. Even lying there asleep on the too small sofa he looked powerful. She thought of how nice his arms would feel wrapped around her...

"Severus," she whispered exaggeratedly from across the room. He stirred slightly but didn't show signs of waking.

"Severus!" She pitched forward this time and said his name a little louder.

He opened one eye and sat up abruptly. Sleep and disillusion flitted across his face before he rushed to compose himself. He tossed the blanket aside and stood quickly.

"Hermione! Merlin you scared me," he combed his fingers through his hair and down his long face.

"I'm sorry. It's so cold." Her voice was still quiet.

Severus reached beneath the pillow for his wand and cast it in the direction of the fireplace, reviving the smoldering embers. Then he looked at her, and this time he really looked at her. Hermione could feel the pierce of his gaze. Her frame way covered in his duvet and he liked the sight of her wrapped up in it. The only sign that she was not just a floating head was the one hand that clutched the blanket at her chest. Her face looked so soft and her eyes were a bit groggy. It was her curls, however, that entranced him. They were voluminous and wild, cascading down her back in auburn waves.

She took the silence as an opportunity to drink him in as well. She'd never seen him nearly this casual. His trousers were hiked up slightly from his rough sleep and she could see his bare feet and ankles, and the bunching of fabric through his thighs. After so many years of seeing him in formalwear she relished the slight of his fitted cotton shirt. Scars wound their way up the side of his neck and while she found them sad to look at, she didn't find them the least bit unattractive.

"Thank you," she said meekly long after the appropriate time for that response had passed. She came to sit on the sofa and after a moment of uncertainty he sat back down beside her.

"I don't remember falling asleep," she said.

"I'm not surprised. You were out like a snuffed candle," he said and she chuckled.

Unfolding herself from the blanket, she twisted it around herself and draped it over her lap as well as his, accidentally brushing her hand across his lap as she situated it.

"Sorry," she said with slight panic in her eyes.

"It's fine," he replied calmly before averting his gaze to look out the window. "It's so early- maybe about five?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed in agreement and she let her head fall on his shoulder just as she had the night before. She tucked her feet beneath her and felt warmer from the duvet and his body heat. In that moment she realized she could stay like that for a very long time.

"I need to get myself back so I can bathe before breakfast," she said. There was a heavy quality to her voice.

He nodded. "I'll see you again soon, then."

"Yes," she replied but made no effort to move from the sofa.

"Hermione," he began with a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth and a false scold in his tone, "did you sleep well, at least?"

"Very well, thank you. I'm sorry that you surely can't say the same," she replied.

"I'm fine," he said as he twisted his neck.

She stood suddenly and he did not like the abrupt loss of contact. "Well then, this is a bit awkward. I do need to be going," she said hastily and he stood to match her.

"Yes, you do." His voice was gentle. Severus took a step and closed the small space between them so he could nearly feel the rise and fall of her chest against his stomach. He also noted when her breathing hitched at his proximity. "I will come find you between classes."

A smile bloomed across Hermione's face and he brushed her hair back with his fingers. She leaned into his touch like a contented house cat before they both acknowledged that they needed to part ways. She slipped into the shoes she had discarded last night and with a small, shy wave, she disappeared down the stairs, past his office, and into the corridor.

Severus sat back on the sofa and stared at the floor for a long time while he tried to reconcile the unfamiliar feelings that where moving through him like waves. He pulled the duvet over his lap and could smell the scent of her hair. He inhaled deeply before realizing he could get drunk off her scent and he cast the blanket aside before forcing himself to take a cold shower.

Hermione was grateful that the halls were still quiet as she covertly made her way back to her chambers. She did not pass another person until she was nearly home. She was shocked when a frazzled Harry fell into step beside her.

"Hermione!" There was an angry edge to his voice that surprised her. "Where in the bloody hell have you been all night? I've been worried sick!"

She shot him a warning glance. "What do you mean where have I been?"

"You weren't in your chambers. I looked for you. I've been worried sick!" He flailed his arms to emphasize his point. "Why are you wearing your clothes from yesterday?"

Hermione sighed as they approached her door. She beckoned Harry inside and gestured for him to sit at the small table before setting the kettle to boil. Omni jumped onto Harry's lap and Hermione looked at the animal quizzically before deciding that trying to understand the creature wasn't worth the effort.

"Why were you looking for me in the middle of the night, Harry? Is everything alright? Did everything go alright at dinner?" She asked.

Harry looked as if he didn't know what dinner she'd been referring too. Then, remembrance dawned on him. "Yes, dinner was lovely. But this isn't about that. You didn't come home."

"How do you know that I didn't come home?" She raised and eyebrow at him before beginning to prepare two mugs. "Well, aside from the fact that you just saw me in the hall."

Harry swallowed. "Don't get mad?"

Hermione joined him at the table. "I don't like the sound of that."

He wrapped his fingers around the warm mug. "The map, Hermione. Sometimes I check it just to make sure everyone is in order. You weren't in your chambers and I couldn't find you anywhere else on it."

Hermione felt her anger flare, but she was also interested in the fact that the map hadn't worked. After all, she didn't leave the school grounds.

"You, you follow me on the map?" Her voice conveyed the betrayal.

"Follow you?! Hermione, no. Never. I just..."

"I was not aware that..."

"Hermione stop. Please stop." Harry grabbed her hand across the table but she resisted. "I've lost nearly everything I've ever loved."

Her shoulders dropped at his words. For the first time she saw the torment behind his eyes.

"Harry. I am a grown woman. I appreciate that you care enough to worry about me but I can go wherever whenever I please," she said in a firm voice. Harry hung is head.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded and took a sip from her tea. "It is odd though that I wasn't on the map. I didn't leave the grounds."

Harry raised an inquisitive brow. "No? You didn't leave the grounds?"

She shook her head. "Anyway, Harry, I need to get ready for classes. If you could.."

Harry stood quickly to dismiss himself. "Yes. Sorry." He took a deep breath. "Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon."

With that she closed the door behind him and began preparing for the day. As she undressed in the bathroom, she looked closely at the shell on her wrist and smiled. Untying the ribbon carefully, she placed it on the vanity so it wouldn't get wet.

Steam began to fill the room and Hermione relished in how soft it made her feel. The warm heat enveloped her and was more comforting than she could have imagined on this cold morning. She stood beneath the stream of hot water and let it cascade over her face and body. She grabbed her soap and began to wash.

Her thoughts began to wander. The sight of Severus sleeping on the sofa. The feeling of disappointment that flitted at the sight of the half made bed. His forearms. His shoulders. His commanding height…

Hermione's hand dipped between her thighs. The contact felt exceedingly good. She transferred the soap to her other hand and her fingers slid through the wet patch of cropped pubic hair above her sex. The softness felt exceedingly good.

Laying back in the tub, Hermione closed her eyes and her finger slowly found its way inside of her. She curled her fingers and rubbed the sensitive bud of nerves inside her. She was wound tightly like a jack in the box.

Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly as she brought herself closer to the edge. She couldn't recall a time where she had ever rubbed herself this earnestly. Several soft moans escaped her before she finally came with his name dripping from her lips.


	11. Eleven

"Today we will be reviewing the the properties that differentiate between herbs, flowers, and aromatics," Professor Granger began as she walked along the center rows of desks in her classroom. "Do recall that this is all review and you will be expected to differentiate between these categories on your mid term exam in just a few weeks. I know it is tempting to tune out, but remember that these classifications are subject to numerous rules, overlap, and inconsistencies."

A hand shot up at the back of the room.

"Yes, Mr. Norton?" She acknowledged the student sweetly despite the fact that this student could be quite a handful. She knew full well a ridiculous comment or question was coming her way.

"What is the purpose of memorizing classification when the rules are arbitrary? It seems as though..."

Hermione put up one hand, indicating the student should stop. "Mr. Norton, it is not typically my nature to interrupt my students when they are asking a question, but I probe you to please think of the purpose and nature of said questions before you ask." Her heels clicked against the stone floor as she returned towards the front of the room. Norton chuckled to the friend sitting at his left behind her back, but promptly stopped whispering when she leaned against the large oak desk.

"When preparing potions, and particularly when experimenting with them, it is critical that one knows how the ingredients will behave together. Classifications help us to do this. However, classification is never clean or simple. If it was that would mean everything was the same and there would be no diversity amongst ingredients. And if we didn't have some system of classification we would need to remember all properties of all things always. Is that something you could do, Mr. Norton?" Her voice dripped like honey. She sounded syrupy, but her words had bite.

The boy swallowed. "No, Professor."

"That's right, I didn't think so. And so, just like in English, when we memorize that i comes before e, except after c, with the exception of countless odd words that don't follow the rules, we will classify herbs, flowers, and aromatics. Yes?" The tone in her voice was menacingly sweet. The boy nodded his head rapidly and was relieved to find himself out of the woods.

"Very good, Mr. Norton." Hermione began walking down the aisle again towards the student. "50 points from Gryffindor for wasting our time and I'd like a special essay on my desk tomorrow from you. Two rolls of parchment detailing this classification system and a thorough analysis of its importance. Then you can hopefully answer some of your own questions." The boy swallowed his frustration as she returned her attention to the other students and her notes on the blackboard.

When the bell rang to dismiss the class she went to the board. She rested one hand on her left hipbone as her wand magically replaced the old notes with the ones needed for her upcoming lesson. Today was feeling particularly taxing for a Monday, and she knew precisely why. Her head was not in her work. Instead, distracting thoughts invaded her brain and as much as she said she wouldn't, she couldn't help but wonder when he'd find her again.

Almost as swiftly as the students had filed out she heard the door hinge creak open again. She glanced over her shoulder curiously. The headmaster took two steps into the classroom and she needed to avert her gaze in order to conceal the smile that betrayed her.

"Headmaster," she said cordially, but with her back to him. His footfalls were heavy as he walked towards her and he stopped with about three meters between them. She was holding her breath.

He didn't speak for a moment. He hadn't realized she'd be so tense. He relished in it, quite frankly. He liked seeing her a bit uncomfortable.

"What in the hell did you do to the Norton boy?" His tone was casual and not at all abrasive. General inquisitiveness made his voice sound lighter and Hermione's shoulders dropped as she laughed. "He looked as if someone dropped a bag of shite on him."

Hermione turned to face the headmaster. "He was being a prick so he has two rolls of parchment due tomorrow."

"Good girl," he said with a smirk as he sat on a nearby stool. "I hope you docked house points as well."

Hermione nodded as she leaned against the desk adjacent from where he was sitting. "Naturally."

She crossed one ankle over the other. "So what can I do for you, Headmaster?"

Severus' lip twitched before he hastily grabbed her left hand so her sleeve would roll back; revealing the bracelet he'd given her the night before. He nearly choked when he saw it. He did not expect she would wear it around school, much less to class. He'd never admit it, but he was happy that she was wearing it. He could feel a lightness in his chest. He wanted to be closer to her.

Suddenly his fingers were lacing between hers. Severus pulled Hermione towards him ever so slightly and she gave into his will. Her heels clicked twice against the stone floor and within moments hers legs were on either side of his knee. This proximity made her feel vulnerable in a way she couldn't remember feeling before. Her breathing was coming more quickly now. She was one dangerous step away from straddling him and nearly sitting in his lap but as he looked up and into her eyes it suddenly didn't feel so inappropriate.

"I hadn't thought you'd be wearing that," his voice was silky as it cut through the tension between them.

"I like it," she said simply, but the heady quality of her voice was not lost on either of them.

"What do you like about it?" His eyes were transfixed to hers as he held her left hand in his right.

She swallowed to moisten her mouth. He tongue felt heavy. His question held more weight than he likely realized. Steadying her breath, the words slipped out like a quiet confession.

"That you gave it to me."

Severus wanted to pull her into his lap completely at her admonition. The fact that she was so close made it even harder to resist. He squeezed her hand in an attempt at restraint.

Hermione had no restraint, however. Her leg brushed against his and it sent shivers through her spine. She bit her lip. She knew it made her look needy, but she didn't care.

"Don't..." he warned with a click of his tongue and a much quieter version of his trademark snarl. She smiled when she realized her begging was getting to him. Severus' couldn't remember ever feeling so vulnerable.

"Do you recall when last night you asked me what I wanted and I told you that I haven't wanted anything in a long time?" He rubbed his thumb against her skin affectionately and she replied with an eager nod.

Severus stood up abruptly, forcing her to stumble backwards. There was an expression of concern and confusion on her face as she steadied herself. Just as swiftly as she'd stumbled, he closed the small space that had grown between them.

He swept a loose tendril behind her ear and permitted his fingers the liberty of lingering on her soft cheek. He cupped her face affectionately and, as he held her in his hand, he gently swept the pad of his thumb across her soft lips.

Hermione felt as if she was climbing at a high altitude. She was short of oxygen and was struggling to breathe through the tension between them. She wanted nothing more than to shatter the barrier like a wrecking ball, but all she could do was melt into his touch.

As if apparating from nowhere, the sound of students preparing for their next classes became audible outside the door. Hermione and Severus quickly pulled away from one another in fear that a student would enter. Hermione was panting as if she'd just ran to Hogsmeade and back while Severus stared unblinkingly into her eyes.

"When I said I hadn't wanted anything in a long time. I was lying."

The words floated between them and, for a moment, Hermione had forgotten what they'd been talking about. Realization dawned on her face and the headmaster smiled. Looking side to side as if he were crossing the street, Severus swiftly closed the space between them. He tucked the same tendril of hair behind her ear again as his lips parted ever so slightly to capture hers in the gentlest and sweetest kiss she'd ever experienced. It was so tender that she thought her heart would shatter but also deep enough to make her long for more when he quickly pulled away and exited the classroom; sidestepping the students seeping in through the open door as he went.


	12. Twelve

Severus Snape sat in his office and wondered if four in the afternoon was a late enough hour for a drink. He knew full well that indulging would be frowned upon, but he felt as if his body were shaking all over and he wished for a way to steady himself.

The bottle of Ogden's in his office taunted him as he fingered his quill. Never in his life could he recall feeling as unstable as he did right now. He was completely unhinged. Severus dragged his hand over his long face. He couldn't understand why he'd kissed her. She was a professor under his authority and a former student for Merlin's sake. Most importantly, however, he knew that the feelings he was having for her were wrong. It couldn't continue like this. It was downright inappropriate.

Severus caved to the pressure and accio'd the bottle to his desk. He took one generous swig and felt the liquid heat move through his cold body just as an intrusive knock at his door interrupted his digression. It opened before he could respond.

"Keeping warm, Headmaster?" Harry's question had a slight hint of sarcasm as the head auror entered the office and sat in the seat opposite the headmaster. Severus thought to hide the bottle beneath his desk, but it was too late and hiding liquor was never a sign of a well adjusted individual.

"Calming my spirit, Mr. Potter," he replied dryly. "Would you like some?"

Harry put up his hand to refuse the offering while shaking his head. "I would, thank you, if it weren't for the fact that I'm on night patrol."

Severus corked the bottle and sent it through the air back to its place on the shelf. Harry didn't speak, but stared at Severus unblinkingly. It was making him uncomfortable.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry swallowed. "Sir, I am not in need of anything. However, there is something we must discuss."

Reality suddenly settled on Severus. Assuming Harry meant to update him of the status of the school, Severus immediately felt foolish for how distracted he'd allowed himself to become. He was tasked with running one of the most prominent Wizarding schools in the world and here he was indulging in his cups over a woman...

"Headmaster, are you alright?" Harry could see the distraction flitting across the man's face.

"Yes, apologies," he said and willed himself to focus on Harry, "I have been somewhat distracted lately. Please, tell me what you'd like to discuss."

The corner of Harry's lip twitched when the headmaster acknowledged his current state.

"I was concerned for Hermione last night when she did not return to her quarters. Hermione has not been away for the night in years, except for that time she fell asleep in the library. On that instance, since she turned up on the Marauder's map, I was able to wake her and send her home, though," Harry said.

Severus peered at Harry. He spoke carefully. "Well, a woman of her age should be able to do as she pleases. What staff does or where they go in their free time is no concern of mine. And Harry, I told you I didn't want that map here if it was going to cause trouble. You assured me that it wouldn't..."

Harry cut him off and continued speaking impatiently. "She wasn't anywhere on the map all night, Severus. I found her early this morning when she appeared in one of the corridors. She said she had not left the castle so it was odd for her not to be on the map." Harry looked smug.

Severus bit the inside of his cheek to keep from throwing the insolent little prick from his office. "She's a grown woman, Har-"

"And you, sir, are well aware of the fact that there is one location that has been erased from the Marauder's map, yes? In order for me to keep it here, I believe you said something to the effect of 'Harry, I don't want you to watch me pace back and forth in my chambers.' I honored that request and forever since the headmaster's chambers have been a dark spot on the map."

Severus steepled his fingers and stared at Harry, one eyebrow raised. Harry leaned back casually in his chair, clearly satisfied and with no intention to speak further until the headmaster offered something up.

If Severus could have spat fire, he would have seared Harry like a flank steak. The fact that he looked so comfortable in spite of Severus' obvious state was irksome. Severus decided not to give him the satisfaction...

"If you're quite finished, Mr. Potter, I have no desire to discuss the personal lives of my staff." His voice was stern and welcomed no argument. Harry bawked and stood abruptly while he gestured wildly in the headmaster's direction.

"Headmaster! I know that you're sleeping with her. Why can't you admi-"

"Enough!" Severus barked as he stood and leaned across the desk. Harry froze under the man's brooding presence. This was a side of Snape he had not seen in many years. His tone broached no argument. For the first time in a long time, Harry was genuinely taken aback and fearful of his presence. Anger was boiling off the top and simmering into steam.

"Harry I'd have never thought you would walk into my office and disrespect me like this," his voice was sharp and deliberate. "Even though it is none of your business, Hermione did spend the night in my chambers. She fell asleep on the sofa from her sleeping potion and I saw no reason to wake her."

Severus' tone resonated and Harry suddenly looked crestfallen. There was guilt on his face and Harry could see the frustrated anger clearly behind the headmaster's eyes. Harry's face fell and he moved to sit back down.

"Headmaster, I apologize-"

Severus put up his hand, indicating he should stop. "Please, don't. Just go."

Harry hovered above the chair momentarily before standing back up. He nodded apologetically. "Enjoy your evening, Headmaster. I apologize for overstepping."

Severus acknowledged him with a gruff noise before Harry removed himself from the office. The moment the door closed, Severus thought he could scream. It was nearly time for dinner, however, and he needed to begin mentally preparing himself to attend. He rubbed the stiff muscles in his neck in an attempt to relax.

After eating dinner and speaking to nearly no one, the headmaster grabbed the remaining paperwork from his office and took it to his chambers. All he wanted was to finish his work and his bottle of Ogden's without interruptions. To say he felt exhausted was an understatement. He was drained.

Severus made a rule that he would only have one drink while he was working, so he sipped slowly from his tumbler while sitting at the small desk under the window. The chill of the night air was likely the only thing keeping him awake. Even though it was still much earlier than he'd typically go to bed, his head felt heavy and he wanted sleep.

He scrawled his signature across several papers and responded to a half dozen correspondences. The moon was higher in the sky now. Leaning back in his chair slightly, he drained him glass to mark the completion of his day before refilling it once more.

Severus took his drink to the sofa and toed off his shoes. He groaned as he stretched his stiff feet inside his black cotton socks before shutting his eyes and letting his head fall back.

He was pissed at Harry. For as long as he'd known him that boy had been sticking his nose in places it didn't belong. This wasn't the first time he'd invaded his privacy.

Severus' lip twitched as he replayed Harry's assumptions in his mind. The way he declared that they must have slept together like a smug little dick made Severus' anger flare.

Then there was the real matter of Hermione, from which Harry's insolence was only a distraction. He felt heat, like after you take a stiff drink, spread through his chest at the thought of her name.

He had barely looked at her during supper. At one point he saw her looking at him, but Severus made it seem as if he didn't notice. He was brooding and had accepted that everyone at the staff table likely noticed.

She was beautiful, though, which was how she always seemed to look to him lately. Her hair was tied back loosely with a low clip to keep it out of her face. Her cheeks were pink from laughter as Hagrid told some story and the exposed column of her throat made him feel needy. He forced his attention back to his plate more than once.

Severus was consumed by his thoughts and had nearly fallen asleep on the sofa when he heard faint scratching at his door. The irritating sound was persistent and Severus groaned when he pulled himself off the couch. As soon as he began to open the door, Hermione's cat snaked between his ankles and made a b-line for his chair by the fire. The animal jumped up quickly and began rolling itself into a tight, warm ball.

"Hey! You can't be here," Severus spat at the unwelcome animal. "Go! Now!" The animal did not move. Severus marched over to the chair and plucked the ball of fluff from its cozy spot before depositing it outside his door. "Away with you!"

The moment he slammed the door shut the incessant scratching began again. Severus felt like his jaw might crack and he was ready to kick the cat down the steps when he swung the door open again.

"Omni, come here this instant!" Hermione's voice carried up the stairs and stopped him in his tracks before he could deal with the intrusive pest. Omni circled his ankles again, as if he weren't the least bit bothered by nearly getting assaulted, before returning to his spot on the chair.

Severus cocked and eyebrow as Hermione stared up at him with big eyes. She looked panicked. She brushed her hands down over the front of her red and green flannel pajamas to straighten the mussed fabric. "Severus," she began in an exaggerated whisper, "I am so, so sorry."

He stared down at her but said nothing.

"I don't know how he got out. It took me forever to find him and I have no idea what he's doing coming up here," she continued.

Severus reluctantly opened the door further and gestured for her to come inside. She went to pick up the animal-

"Have a seat." His voice cut through the room and she did.

She instantly kicked off her trainers and tucked her feet beneath her. "It's freezing in here, Severus. Has that window been open all night?"

"I hadn't been expecting company," he said while he sat down beside her and pointed his wand to shut the window. He looked her up and down. "Why are you dressed like a Christmas present?" Hermione laughed out loud while looking down at her pajamas.

"They're cozy," she said with laughter still heavy on her tongue. "And Severus, I'm sorry, truly I am. I'd never thought he'd get so far away from me." She gestured toward the sleeping fur ball.

He nodded to acknowledge her; knowing full well that half-kneazles are notorious for having minds of their own. Hermione looked around the room before she noticed his nearly empty glass on the table and helped herself to the final swig. Severus watched her with interest. There was something about her level of comfort that was doing something for him. He liked the way she looked curled up by his fire in her Christmas pajamas, and he liked that she was making herself comfortable. He wanted to touch...

"You can't be here," he said shakily as he stood to face her. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but you need to take that thing and go." He gestured to the snoring Omni.

Hermione was surprised by the change in his demeanor. She watched him calmly before standing before him. His large frame towered over her and he began to tremble as she stared up at him. Her eyes were gentle, but they were piercing.

"I apologize for the intrusion." Her voice was sweet. "We did not mean to interrupt-"

"You haven't interrupted anything," Severus said quickly, then his voice softened. "I just don't think you should be here."

Hermione's face sunk and he couldn't stand it. He grabbed her chin and the sudden contact surprised her. Severus looked at her as if he were studying some foreign ingredient of which he did not understand the purpose.

"Please don't look so sad." He likely didn't notice the melancholy in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I be sad Severus?" She pulled away from his grasp as she spoke. Her sentences were clipped and he easily realized her irritation. "Since I'm already here I don't understand why you're trying to send me away."

"This is a bad idea," he muttered as he looked away.

"What's a bad idea?" She tried to grab his forearm and pull him back.

"You! You're a bad idea!" He looked at her squarely as he spat. There was agony in his eyes. "Hermione I can't think about a single thing other than you! Everyday it's you and it's torture because when I see you all I want to do is touch you. When I kissed you it took all of the self control I have to force myself to stop and you-"

In one swift movement Hermione stretched onto the tips of her toes and let her body press against him. Her pajama top lifted slightly as her arms snaked around his neck in order to pull him closer. Before Severus had registered what was happening her lips parted to capture his in a kiss. He kissed her back as she pulled gingerly on his lower lip. Hermione slid her tongue into his mouth and smirked when a small, needy groan escaped from his throat.

Severus' hand landed on the small of her back. Her skin was soft and warm and he was helpless in fighting the urge to pull her closer. He suddenly wanted to feel every inch of her against him and that was precisely when she pulled away and stumbled backwards out of his arms.

Her lips were slightly plump as she composed herself and pulled down her shirt to cover her exposed midriff. She looked tousled and frustrated and slightly indignant.

"Tell me you want me to go," her voice was firm.

Severus was confused. He raked his hand through his hair and stared at her.

"Go on. Say you want me to go." Hermione looked angry and very sexy. The light from the fireplace behind her made her skin glow like warm honey. He wanted to growl at her. He closed the space between them and swept her hair back from her face, forcing her features to soften.

Severus held the silence between them as he watched her cave to his touch. His hand slid along the side of her face and she needed to close her eyes. His other hand found its way into her hair as well and soon he was holding her face in his hands and like putty.

Hermione wasn't sure how long he'd touched her like that, but she felt calm when his voice enveloped her like fine silk. He swept the pad of his thumb across her lips.

"I don't know what to do with this feeling," he said in a sincere whisper.

Hermione opened her eyes to look at him. Her voice was gentle. "I don't care what you do with it, but please don't tell me to leave again."

He was drowning in her and it was impossible to come up for air. He watched her eyes carefully for any deceit but all he saw was genuine. He couldn't resist her any longer and he had no words left to say. She tasted like warm caramel when he captured her lips in another deep, gentle kiss.


	13. Thirteen

Hermione relished in the comfort she felt curled up on his sofa. She was covered by a cozy blanket that looked handmade. Omni had not given any inclination that he planned to relocate from Severus' reading chair. It was getting late, and she was getting tired, but she didn't dare move. She was content.

"Severus your handwriting is something else, you know that? I've never known another person with such a distinctive scrawl," she said. Hermione was holding a potions book at an odd angle, trying to decipher his notes in the margins.

Severus turned the page in his own book, but he wasn't really reading. He could give a lecture on the text if need be already. He was watching her, but he was sure she didn't realize it.

"You can borrow it, if you'd like," he said casually.

Hermione furrowed her brow and held the book down to look at him. "Borrow what? Your handwriting?"

Severus laughed. "No, of course not. I meant the book."

"Thank you," she replied sweetly and a smile played at the corner of his lips. Severus continued his fake reading.

Hermione was watching him now, however. She liked the casual way about him when he wasn't wearing his formal clothes. His shirt was unbuttoned at the neck and his sock clad feet rested on the coffee table. In the past, she imagined that he stayed buttoned up all the time, but now she realized how ridiculous that was.

Hermione was beginning to dread the idea of going home. As she drunk in the sight of him, she pushed the thought of going to bed alone aside. Omni always did a decent job of keeping her warm, but she imagined he'd do much better.

"If you'd like to take a picture, Professor Granger..."

Hermione jumped at his words and tried to make it appear that she'd been reading in her book. He smirked as she hid behind the old leather-bound binding.

A few moments later, she plucked a foil bookmark from the table and nuzzled it between the pages before placing the book in her lap. "It's late, Omni and I should go," she said reluctantly.

"I'd rather you didn't," he replied cooly. Once again, he was watching her from the corner of his eye but it appeared to her as if his attention was on his reading. Was that nervousness flitting across her face?

"I beg your..."

Severus closed his book abruptly and faced her. "Hermione, just a few hours ago, you told me not to ask you to leave. I don't understand what you want."

Frustration was mixed into his sincerity and Hermione suddenly realized that she didn't want any of this to be so complicated. She would be blunt.

"Well," she began, "I didn't want you to ask me to leave then." She exaggerated the syllables at the end of her sentence.

"And you want me to ask you to leave now?" Severus asked.

"No. No, I don't want you to. I just assumed I should leave soon since it's late and tomorrow will be a busy day. I always try to go to bed a little earlier when I am scheduled for rounds the following day." She clumsily attempted to follow his lead but ultimately she hadn't the slightest idea where he was going with this. Severus rapped his fingertips against his thigh while he focused on a spot on the floor.

"If you want to stay here with me," he said carefully while he made himself look into her eyes, "tell me."

Hermione felt her jaw drop open at his words. She stared into his dark eyes, unsure of the appropriate response. His eyes seemed tired, but she didn't think sleep was the reason why. She suddenly felt extremely uncertain of herself, but it was plain that he was uncertain of himself, too.

Hermione took a deep breath before nodding her head in response. "I want to stay with you."

In that moment, Severus realized that he had no idea how to react. He didn't know what to do with his hands. He didn't know where to look. One part of him was content with a curt nod and resuming their reading, while another part wanted to take her into his arms and straight to his bed.

"Good," he replied curtly once he finally worked out what to do. "Then it's a good thing you are already in pajamas."

Hermione laughed at his comment. She loved the unexpected ways he was able to suck the tension out of the room. However, it came back just as quickly as it left and soon they were both looking around with uncertainty.

"Come here," he said, his voice slightly huskier than it had been moments before. Hermione shifted her feet beneath her to lean against him while his outstretched arm snaked behind her back. As her head rested against his shoulder, his fingertips lightly brushed against her rib cage in soft, wavelike motions. She felt small curled up in his wing and decided she liked the way he enveloped her in the best possible way. She felt safe and his familiar scent lulled her into a state of relaxation. Before long Hermione felt herself struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Sever-us," she moaned sleepily against his chest, "I'm going to fall asleep on the sofa again."

He continued rubbing her side. Untangling himself from her, they both sat side by side on the sofa. He looked around nervously. "I can stay here if you'd like."

Hermione resisted the urge to swat him. "Nonsense," she said with irritation. "I...I'd like for you to come and...be close to me."

Severus hid the joy that was skyrocketing within him like it was a secret air mission. He couldn't hide it all, however, and he brushed her hair back from her face before kissing her lips with a tenderness Hermione had never experienced before. Even though the kiss was short, it left her hungry for more.

Omni looked up briefly from his place by the fire as Hermione followed Severus into the bedroom. They stood on opposite sides of the large four poster bed and turned down the sheets without speaking. Hermione, and her Christmas pajamas, slid into bed first.

Severus went to his wardrobe and produced a pair of grey cotton sleep pants. He gathered a fresh T-shirt and briefs as well before going into the bathroom to change. When he returned, Hermione lifted the blanket to beckon him into bed beside her.

Hermione slid close to him. Severus' arm snaked beneath her neck and wrapped around her body to accept her into his fold. Within moments, they were flush against one another and Hermione's head rested on his shoulder.

She yawned. "This is nice," she said quietly and he nodded while he rubbed her arm with his hand.

The room was dark and Hermione felt like her diminished sense of sight was amplifying the others. His comforting and familiar scent relaxed her. The way he held her in his arms made her feel safe. The bare skin of his arm was soft against her. She realized she could certainly get used to not sleeping alone.

The way her body was molded against his made her feel a bit brazen. As she closed her eyes and let his presence envelop her, she rocked her hips and pressed ever so slightly against the bulge in his pants.

He said nothing, but the second time she did it, she felt the bulge grow a little bit bigger. This time he growled at her.

"Hermione," he said in warning, but she liked the desperate quality to his voice rather than fearing it. She did it once more and this time he grabbed her hip firmly to still her.

"Don't become trouble, Ms. Granger," he scolded.

"Trouble?" Her voice was innocent "I haven't the slightest idea what you're-"

The arm that was wrapped around her slid down her back. He squeezed her arse menacingly before he allowed his hand to rest on the curve of her hip. She stopped speaking immediately and was surprised to find that he reciprocated her contact.

"Goodnight, Professor," he said softly as his fingers brushed the dimples at the small of her back.

"Goodnight?" The word was a question.

"Yes, I am exhausted. It is time to sleep," his voice was quiet.

Hermione concealed the slight sting of disappointment she was frustrated to feel. She reminded herself gently that there was still no place she'd rather be before nodding against his shoulder.

"Goodnight," she replied sweetly.

Severus shifted beneath her slightly and within a moment his lips had found hers. The soft kiss spread and deepened as his tongue found its way into her mouth. She caved easily to his will and quickly this kiss in the darkness made her feel more breathless than she could ever remember feeling. Her chest heaved slightly as she tried to catch her breath.

He slowed the momentum with a few soft pecks against her lips. He wanted to tell her something, but he resisted. Instead, he inhaled the scent of her and tucked her head back into the crook of his arm. He gave her one last kiss on her temple and Hermione accepted that this moment may very well be the best she'd felt in a very long time. As their heartbeats fell into rhythm and their breathing slowed, both drifted swiftly into a state of deep and satisfying sleep.


	14. Fourteen

Severus Snape had not realized he'd be adopting an animal, but secretly he didn't mind that Omni had not left his quarters in nearly a week. Hermione made sure that the thing was fed and cared for, so there was little he needed to do other than pet it from time to time. He was slightly remised that he'd basically given up his fireside reading chair at this point, but thankfully he currently had plenty of distraction from that.

Hermione retired to his chambers every evening that week after her duties were met and she woke up alongside him each morning. There wasn't ever a discussion about this arrangement, but they had fallen into an easy pattern of keeping each other company. Along with bringing the necessities for her cat, a few of her things were starting to turn up here and there. A set of her teaching robes and yesterday's pajamas currently occupied his armoire.

He woke before her on this cold Friday morning. Friday was Board of Directors meeting day, which was less than his favorite thing to do and always made it difficult to be glad it was the end of the week.

When he sat up and began to stretch, Omni stirred at the foot of the bed and went off in search of a snack. Hermione was snoring quietly and looked as if she'd been sleeping for a week straight. He uncovered her face from beneath a mound of riotous curls and swept them back in order to kiss her.

He carefully climbed out of bed so as not to wake her and went to the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush from the stand and began to brush. He had always cleaned his teeth magically before, but when she brought her brush and toothpaste he was reminded of how refreshing spearmint toothpaste was. Hermione transfigured an old comb so that he could brush his teeth the muggle way, which he hadn't done in years.

Severus undressed and stepped into the shower. Steam quickly filled the room and he washed his hair and body as he did every morning. Closing his eyes, he thought idly about the sleeping woman in his bed. He was certain there had never been a time in his life when he'd woken up as rested and contented as he had over the past week.

Each evening she fell asleep in his arms. The rhythmic sounds of her breathing lulled him into peaceful rest each time. They usually kissed first, which he enjoyed quite a lot. When they cuddled, she always managed to attach herself to him at every crux. It was as if she refused to let anything get between them.

A few times she'd punctuated their kissing with a slight rocking of her hips. He never initiated it, but he did reciprocate. Her movements were subtle, but absolutely deliberate. He knew because she never missed her mark.

He'd never want to admit it, but she turned him on whenever she changed into her little pajama sets and settled down beside him. He found her irresistible; sexy and sweet all at once. When they were both in bed, and she attached herself to him like a leech, it was difficult to not be distracted. Whenever he felt her body again his it was as if she was fanning the flames of an already rapidly-burning fire. He'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't thought about seeing and feeling more of her, especially when her delicious little hips moved against him in such a provocative way.

He let his mind wander back to last night, when they were kissing in bed. Hermione had slid her thigh between his legs and pressed her body against his bulge, and he was certain she felt it. She rubbed herself against him without any hint of shyness or restraint, and he had to grit his teeth in order to keep from coming in his pants.

Severus groaned with mild frustration as he lathered in the shower and felt his member stirring as he thought about her. His soapy hand made their way through the dark pubic hair that framed his growing shaft. He took it in his hand and leaned against the tiled wall.

Severus stroked himself earnestly as he imagined her naked. He imagined her climbing into his lap and straddling him while he drank in the sight of her. His imagination had no trouble filling in the blanks. He imagined the bouncing curves of her breasts, the way her hair cascaded down her back in loose curls, and the soft plane of her stomach. He thought about how incredible it would feel to bury his cock deep inside her needy little body. He stroked himself eagerly and the thought was enough to send him over the edge.

He bit his cheek to keep from making sounds. Pleasure pulsed through him at rapid measure and the thought of spilling his seed inside her made him lose his head. He felt warmth spreading through his entire body and the urge to come was quickly closing in on him.

A gust of cool air filled the steamy bathroom as there door swung open. He held his breath and froze with his throbbing cock still in his hand.

"Good morning," she said sweetly and he heard her turn on the faucet to brush her teeth.

He took a steadying breath and wished his cock would wilt. "Morning."

She finished brushing and spat into the sink. Severus thought about his board meeting intensely, and was relieved when his horny cock decided to come down.

"I was wondering if you had plans for the weekend," she said through the steamed glass door between them.

He was quiet for a moment. "I don't know. Why?"

Hermione put her hand on her hip; surprised by his quip. "I was wondering if I could still spend the night."

He furrowed his brow momentarily. "What? Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, I don't know, I wasn't sure"-

"Of course you can still spend the night. Frankly, I'm relieved that you still want to," he interrupted. A smile bloomed across Hermione's face and she was grateful for the steamy glass between them.

"Alright, well," she began, "are you almost finished then? You've been a while and I need to shower, too."

"Yes, I'll be right out," he said quickly and Hermione went to make the bed.

Severus leaned back against the wall, relieved to have a moment to collect himself and that she hadn't seen before woefully leaving the shower.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Once the Governor's meet adjourned, Severus sat at his desk shuffling parchment. He was relieved that this meeting had been fairly short and tolerable, and he was glad that Harry didn't speak except to give his weekly security update.

He looked at the time and realized that Hermione was midway through Potions Class with the seventh years; her final class of the day. He fought the urge to seek her out, but ultimately his lack of patience consumed him. He put away his work and made his way towards her classroom.

The headmaster's trademark discontented expression was plastered on his face as he made his way through the halls. Sometimes he put on that mask just to maintain some of his edge, but today it felt a little more genuine. He chastised himself for the fact that he hadn't even been able to make it through one meeting and some paperwork without being distracted by her. It had been less that six hours since he'd last seen her in his bathroom and he was already feening for her.

His body was tense and he was mildly annoyed that she had interrupted him in the shower. Merlin knows he needed the release he sought but had not achieved. He was a man and not dead yet, but this morning had been the first time in years that he'd fantasized about anyone particular while touching himself. Typically the act was something that he engaged in just to keep the system working, or to help him fall asleep at night.

When he reached the potions class he waited outside the door as the students filed out. Several students nodded in acknowledgment of his presence, and a few others quickly diverted their eye contact so as not to have to acknowledge him. He didn't care what they did or didn't do as long as they left quickly. Once the hallways was clear, he entered.

"Mr. O'Malley, you forgot your book again-," Hermione began as she glanced over her shoulder to gesture to one of the desks. "Oh, Headmaster! I wasn't expecting you. I assumed you were a student. How was your meeting with the board?" She placed her wand down on her desk and leaned against the varnished wood.

"It was fine, thank you," he began as he walked slowly towards the front of the room. He stopped inches from her face and said nothing. He liked the way her chest heaved slightly from his proximity.

"I need to tell you something." His face was close to hers. "I doubt it's particularly proper, but it's so bloody distracting." His voice was husky as he spoke, and the slight hint of frustration laced into it was not lost on her.

"Is everything alright?" She furrowed her brow slightly and he replied with a gesture that indicated he wasn't quite sure.

Taking a steadying breath first, he combed his fingers into her hair. Hermione's knees went weak and she melted into his hands at the contact. He massages her scalp gently and waited to speak again until she looked like putty in his hand.

"It has been wonderful having you in my bed at night," he said carefully and the relaxed expression dropped from her face. His words were making her nervous.

"I have slept better with you than I have in years. And I think you have, too, judging by the fact that you haven't needed the sleeping potion as much," he continued.

"Severus I'm not sure if you're suggesting that I stop staying or-"

"Stop! No that's not what I'm trying to suggest at all." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "What I'm trying to say in a very inarticulate way is that," he swallowed and let his hand fall to the curve of her arse, "I am in desperate need of more." He punctuated the sentence with a light squeeze.

Hermione nearly laughed out loud. "Bloody hell, Severus. Why are you making it sound like a bad thing?"

Hermione decided to be bold in that moment, since clearly he was struggling and she found the sincerity of it sweet and amusing.

"Surely the way I move my hips against yours while we're kissing in bed would give you a clear indication of what I want," she said as she pressed her hips forward against the placket of his trousers. He groaned at the brazen contact.

She swiveled her hips slightly as his eyes closed and rolled back. "Surely you know I want more than just that?" Her voice was lower this time; more sultry. It coated him like wax.

She grabbed the waistband of his trousers and turned him around so he could lean against her desk. She fumbled with the button at his fly momentarily before dropping to her knees. She shimmied his trousers down so they hung off his hips and drank in the sight of his growing bulge. She kissed it through the soft cotton fabric of his briefs.

"Hermione," he groaned through gritted teeth. The sound, she knew, was a warning for her to stop that she would blissfully ignore. She hooked her fingers beneath the elastic waistband and began sliding his briefs down.

Hermione heard the door lock and smirked. She was always impressed by how tactfully he could control his wandless magic, especially while under the distraction she was providing.

He groaned and placed his hand on the back of her head as she kissed the dark thatch if pubic hair she was slowly revealing as she pushed down his pants. She enjoyed the musty scent of him and the sounds he made when her wet kisses got closer to his shaft. He thought he'd come right then when she moaned against his skin.

When his cock sprang free, Hermione groaned at how delicious it looked. She had felt the bulge through his clothing several times, but seeing it up close was entirely different. Never before had she given much though to the aesthetic appeal of a cock, but she thought he was divine. It was long and thick and curved at a slight angle which she imagined would feel incredible buried inside her body.

She glanced a look at his face before she wrapped her hand around the base. He was watching her, but his eyes were clouded by lust. She bit her lip and he moaned at the sight before she pumped his member slowly in her fist.

Severus' eyes rolled back into his head in an expression of tortured bliss. He seethed when her soft lips encircled the tip of his weeping cock. She slowly took each throbbing inch of him into her hungry mouth.

"Hermione," he moaned as he brushed her hair back from her face before retaining his grip on the back of her head.

She opened her throat in order to swallow all of him before pulling her mouth back slowly. She liked the taste of him and she did it again. The next time she moved on him more eagerly and she felt his cock twitch in her mouth. Spurred on by his reaction to her, she sucked his strong dick harder while his hips rocked against her face. Saliva escaped from between her lips and his shaft as she bobbed up and down. Within moments he was pulling her hair and his body tensed. A strangled groan escaped him and his other hand found its way into her hair too. He held onto her firmly as warm, sticky release coated the back of her throat.

Hermione held his weeping cock in her mouth for a moment while he steadied his breath. Then, she gently pulled her lips back off of his waning shaft and tuck it into his shorts. Severus composed himself quickly and, as Hermione stood up in front of him, he stopped trying to fasten his pants in order to kiss her deeply. Hermione groaned as his gratuitous tongue snaked into her mouth.

He took a small step back as he forced himself to break away from her. His chest was still heaving slightly. He buttoned his trousers. "You're wicked," he said with a smirk.

"I'll see you this evening," she replied.


	15. Fifteen

The headmaster was behaving like a starved lion as he paced in his quarters. A combination of anger and anxiety was evident in the scowl that made his face look older. It was nearly ten at night and she still hadn't turned up. She was at supper, but they hadn't spoken. He had assumed she would find her way to him shortly after.

Severus willed himself to sit down in his chair by the fire. Opening his book for the umpteenth time that night, he tried to read but the incessant bouncing of his leg made it difficult to do so. Severus turned the page and felt the lanky soft body of his new roommate rub against his legs. He tried to shoo the half-kneazle away with the ball of his foot, but the needy thing came right back to vie for his attention.

"It is not my job to feed you, Omni," he said coldly to the animal as his inadvertent flat mate looked up at him with large, begging eyes.

"Enough," he grumbled, but the persistent cat did not leave. Finally, Severus caved and pointed his wand at the cats food and levitated it to fill the dish. The cat thanked him once with a generous rub again Severus' shins before scampering off to feast.

Rapid, heavy footfalls could be heard on the staircase and Severus breathed a sigh of relief, although his frustration was still high. The door swung open and Hermione entered with the handle of a small trunk in her hands.

"Severus!" She bellowed as she entered and let the trunk hastily fall onto the couch. She went to him immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck to plant a chaste kiss on his lip, but was remised when he didn't reciprocate. She stood before him with a furrowed brow. "What's wrong?"

"Where in the bloody hell have you been? I have been waiting for you and your pet was starved," his voice was low and held a slight edge. He didn't yell or sound particularly angry, but it was clear that he was put off, and perhaps a bit concerned.

She left the headmaster's side and went to scratch Omni's ear as he ate. "I'm sorry, Severus, but there has been a change of plans."

He stood abruptly at her words and tossed the book he'd been trying to read to the ground. "Plans? What plans?" His voice was slightly shaky now.

"I need to go," she said, gesturing toward the trunk. "You know how Harry and I always go to Godric's Hollow around Christmas to visit his parents' grave? Well, we were planning to go next weekend, actually on Christmas, but now Harry is having dinner with David's family."

Severus stared at her blankly. "I don't understand the problem."

Hermione sighed before explaining again. "I was supposed to go to Godric's Hollow with Harry next weekend, but instead of going on Christmas we are going tonight," she emphasized the words at the end of her sentence. "Harry is having Christmas dinner with his boyfriend, David, and David's family."

"Do you need to go tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, that's what I've just said," Hermione seemed a bit exasperated as she passed him to go into the bedroom. He heard her then go into the bathroom and then returned to open the armoire before re-emerging in the sitting room. She had her toothbrush in one hand and pajamas in the other. Hermione pointed her wand at her trunk and it sprung open, revealing a few articles of clothing and two books. She shoved the new items inside and shut the lid.

Severus sat back in his chair. He knew quite well that the anger welling inside him was a bit irrational, but it was intensifying none the less. He stared at a spot on the wall to try and maintain his simmer.

"I'll see you in a couple days," she said as she picked up the trunk. He did not reply or make any move to look at her. Sighing, she went to him. "Severus, don't be like this. You know Harry is like-"

"-like family to you. I'm aware," he interrupted.

"You're being very unfair, I hope you know that," she spat.

"Unfair? How am I being unfair?" He finally looked up into her face. "It was you who gave me a blow job in the middle of the potions classroom and told me you'd be in my bed tonight. That was only a few hours ago, Hermione."

"I only did that because you asked for it!" She yelled at him. She sounded petulant. Severus ground his teeth and stood in front of her. His glare felt like ice as Hermione regretted her words. She felt small as she willed him to speak, even though she was afraid of what he might say.

He licked his lips to moisten his mouth before speaking in a monotone voice just barely above a whisper. The edge in it was sharp. "I said that I wanted more."

"Severus, I didn't mean it like-"

"Please, just go. I'll look after your animal," he interrupted dismissively as he set back down. Hermione made no move to leave. She wanted to come closer to him but the tension between them felt like a force field.

"Hermione, I'm asking you to leave." His voice was menacingly calm. Hermione looked as if she was going to cry, but he didn't quite care. She looked nearly as distraught as he already felt.

Hermione blinked back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. Unsure of what to do next, she purses her lips and felt her frustration combining with sadness. She captured his attention when she lifted her sleeve slightly to expose her wrist and forearm. Hastily pulling the green ribbon that secured the shell he'd given her to her wrist, she tossed the gift into his lap. There was sadness and disbelief in his eyes as he picked it up. Hermione sniffled before she finally pulled herself away and quickly picked up her trunk. She left without so much as a backwards glance in his direction, and he was fairly certain that was because she was crying.

Severus remained in his chair once the door slammed shut and her hurried footsteps had gone from the staircase. He sat in the emptiness alongside the cracking fire for what felt like a very long time before accioing his bottle of firewhiskey and a tumbler. The items moved through the air and he grabbed them; filling the glass with whiskey and placing the bottle on the floor. He chilled the glass magically and inhaled the musky aroma before taking a deep swig. In the opposite hand, he rubbed the smooth shell with his thumb as if it were a worry stone. Severus grumbled when a furry, lanky body jumped into his lap. He tried to push Omni away, but the creature resisted.

"Enough," he spat. "I want to be alone."

Omni's big eyes looked up at him with understanding, and the half-kneazle rubbed against his hand to nudge the returned gift in a gesture of understanding before hopping down from the chair and prancing through the open door to the bedroom.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

When Hermione met Harry at the pub near the inn in Godric's Hollow for a quick bite and a drink, she wasn't sure if she should tell him what had transpired. Truthfully, she didn't want to talk about it, but she was struggling to hide the emotion from her face. After all, explaining why she was upset would mean she'd need to reveal to Harry that she'd been sleeping with Snape each night.

They sat at the bar and ordered a pint and some chips to share. Harry took a sip and eyed his friend carefully.

"Hermione, is everything alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hermione took a sip of her own drink before helping herself to a chip.

"You've just been a little quiet. I apologize that I changed our plans last minute. I hope it wasn't an inconvenience to you," he said.

"Oh Harry, no it is fine. Truthfully," she replied sweetly. "I'm just a bit tired I think."

Harry nodded in reply and drained the remains of his beer. They sat in companionable quiet for some time, and made common small talk that was irritating to Harry. This was never how she acted when they were alone.. Hermione was keeping something from him and he knew precisely what it was.

After they paid their tab they bundled up and walked towards the inn. Hermione barely lifted her gaze from the ground. Needing to break the uncomfortable tension, Harry picked up a ball of snow and chucked it at her, eliciting a screech and harsh glare, followed by the sweet sound of Hermione's soft chuckle.

"Harry, stop that," she said with a small smile, "it's freezing."

"There's a happier face," he beamed. "Hermione, I have known you long and well enough to know that something is wrong. Please tell me."

Hermione sighed. "I'd like for this to stay between you and me."

"Does this have something to do with the fact that you've been spending your nights with Snape and now he's pissed off that you left?" Harry said.

Hermione stopped in her tracks at his words, but Harry continued to walk a while, chuckling to himself before looking back over his shoulder at her. Finally, he circled back to Hermione.

"Hermione trust me, he'll be fine," Harry said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"How did you know?"

Harry sighed. "The Marauder's map. When I came to work at Hogwarts, Snape said I could bring it with me but only if I erased his chambers so that I couldn't watch him."

Hermione stared at him for a long moment, unsure of what that meant. Suddenly, realization dawned on her face.

"So when you asked me where I'd been the other night and I said I hadn't left the castle, you knew," she said in understanding. Harry nodded and tenderly rubbed her shoulders before speaking again.

"Snape is a complicated man. He's a good man, but he is still lost in many ways. He doesn't know the first thing to do when it comes to emotions or relationships-"

"Relationships!" Hermione flailed her arms and stepped away. "Who said this has anything to do with relationships! He has no right to give me a difficult time for making my own decision about coming here with you tonight."

"I'm not saying he has the right to give you a hard time. What I'm saying is that he has no idea how to deal with the vulnerability he feels. Actually, I think his vulnerability would be the last thing he'd ever be willing to acknowledge," Harry explained.

"I think I made a mistake," Hermione began. "Not in leaving him tonight, but maybe in how I left him."

Harry nodded, but did not pry. "He needs to learn that just because he may be disappointed or upset by something it doesn't mean love has left."

"Love? Harry that's a bold statement," she said with a raised eye brow.

"Yes, I'm aware," he said with a smile. "Let's get inside now, it's bloody freezing."


	16. Sixteen

Severus Snape was struggling. After Hermione left on Friday evening he remained in his chair by the fire, drinking and stewing, for hours. He was so angry with her that he wasn't sure what to do. Then, he was angry with himself for falling asleep in the chair when he woke around four in the morning with a stiff back. The rest of Saturday was spent avoiding people. He tried to shuffle some parchment regarding which students were staying at Hogwarts through the holidays, but ultimately he didn't get far. He returned to his chambers, early and alone, to polish off the fire whiskey that still sat on the floor beside his chair. He was surprised to find that he was glad to at least have Omni with him. The animal curled up by his feet at night and, along with the drink, helped him to get a few hours of sleep.

He didn't know how to feel about Hermione at the present moment. He felt angry with her, but he was also lonely and hurt so he found it difficult to maintain his anger. More than anything he just wanted her to come back. The minutes ticked by slowly without her and he wasn't sure how he'd ever been alone so much before. The bracelet that she had returned to him taunted him from the bedside table, but he refused to tuck it away somewhere.

The bedroom was cold on Sunday morning when he began to stir. The fires had burned too low and he decided he would stay beneath the duvet for as long as possible. He regretted the fact that he was only sleeping in his briefs, but he had drank too much the last two nights to care about how cold he'd be in the morning. Bright sunlight streamed in through the window and betrayed the world with the appearance of a nice day, when in reality anyone outside would likely freeze their bollocks off. He grumbled and pulled the blanked over his head to block the light.

Hermione returned from Godric's Hollow and immediately went to the Headmaster's chambers. It was nearing ten in the morning and she wasn't sure if he'd still be there or not. Typically he was fairly early to rise, and she hoped he was having a lie in.

His wards admitted her and she dropped her trunk on the sofa before walking through to the bedroom. The room was freezing and even though she didn't see him immediately, she was relieved to see a man-shaped lump beneath the duvet. Since Severus was half asleep and wrapped in his cocoon, he didn't hear Hermione enter.

She stood at the foot of the bed and Omni stretched his long body before sitting up to greet her. She scratched the animal behind his ear and was rewarded with a contented purr.

"Severus?" Her voice was quiet and sweet as she called him. Startled, he quickly sat up and hastily ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He let the blanket fall around his waist.

"Hermione," he said in a tone that was heavy with sleep. "You're back from Godric's Hollow." She nodded.

His skin was light and marred by the scars that reminded everyone of the past. Hermione didn't particularly enjoy the reminder. She couldn't help but wonder what it was like to carry them all these years later. After all, any physical scars she had were since gone thanks to healing spells hat she had gotten early enough and he had not.

The shell and it's green ribbon sat on his bedside table. The object caught her attention. She wanted to put it back on but obviously couldn't just pick it up. She stared at it momentarily and he watched her.

"Did you want it back?" He asked.

"Pardon?" Her eyes snapped back to him.

"I know it was a silly gift to begin with, but you're staring at it like you want it back," he explained.

"I do. I do want it back," she said slowly. "I feel like an immature arsehole."

"Yes, well," he began as he picked up the bracelet. "Giving it back to me as you were already leaving was a bit unnecessary."

He folded down the duvet on the opposite side and gestured for her to sit. Hermione toed off her shoes and quickly scampered around to join him. She slid beneath the blanket and pulled it up around her lap. Despite the fact that their bodies weren't touching, his presence and the warmth beneath the duvet were comforting.

"I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings," Hermione said sincerely as she looked up at him with big chestnut eyes and fidgeted with the duvet in her hands. Severus took the anxious hand and kissed her palm before tying the ribbon around her wrist. "Thank you."

Severus smiled in acknowledgment and then sighed. "What makes me more disappointed than the fact that you left is that I cared so much," Severus said.

"I want you to care about me," she replied, and her confusion was evident. "I care about you quite a lot."

He nodded in acknowledgment and rubbed her hand gently. "Do you know why I put this on a green ribbon?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "Well, I assumed because it's Slytherin green. And it's the same ribbon you used to tie the note you sent me."

Severus used his other hand to brush back her hair and he tucked it behind her ear. The way Hermione careened to his touch was incredibly satisfying. He would gladly pet her all day.

"When most people think of the color green, they think first about envy. To covet something or to be coveted. They think of power. And money. Greed. Some other people think of green and think of the beauty in nature and rebirth before any of those more negative connotations…"

He rubbed Hermione's hand as he spoke and she watched the rhythmic movement of his fingers against her skin. His voice was so gentle she felt like he was telling a story. He brought his lips to her cheek and kissed her softly before continuing.

"When I think of the color green though I think a bit differently. If you look at the psychology of color, green places the head and the heart in balance. Green keeps our emotions in check and keeps us level-headed. Green is peace."

Hermione felt the sensation of pins and needles prickling through her body like tiny jolts of electricity. She bit her lip in an effort to contain the smile that was uncontrollably spreading across her face. Hermione was falling in love with his words and the sensation was wonderful. She realized that she loved the cryptic and covert ways he expressed his affection, even though she wasn't totally sure that he realized that was what he was doing.

She placed her free hand on top of his and the rhythmic rubbing of his fingers stilled. His eyes met hers and the smallest sliver of her smile peaked out from behind her bitten lip. He realized their was a slight blush to her cheeks and made her look as if she were on Holiday.

"What?" His voice was quip.

"Nothing," she chuckled. "I am just struggling to fathom how you can be so sweet. Is it new?"

"Sweet?!" Severus spat the word out as if it poisoned him.

Hermione's blush was spreading, and he was making her feel a bit brazen. She wanted to be closer to him. She didn't want to resist any more. She forced some courage behind the lust that was threatening to boil over and in one swift movement she swung her leg across his lap and forced him to lay back against the headboard. She rocked her hips once against him in order to settle comfortably onto his lap and his hands found their way to her hips in a fruitless effort to steady her. Severus' eyes were smoldering as they bore into her.

"Do you have plans today?" Their was something wicked laced beneath her kind and gentle tone.

Severus coughed to clear his throat. Frankly, maybe there were some things he needed to do, but in that moment he forgot every single one.

"No, nothing," he said hurriedly before a smirk crossed his face. "Is there something you had in mind?"

Hermione nodded eagerly at his suggestion. "I need a proper lie in. With you." Her hands found their way to his bare chest.

"Hmm," he replied as his arms snaked around her waist and behind her back to capture her fully and bring her closer to him. "Well you can't have a proper lie in dresses in day clothes. Better get more comfortable."

Severus pulled her jumper over her head in one swift movement and before he would be able to give himself the opportunity to question his actions. He was tired of thinking so much about this and as she leaned above him in a lace trimmed white bra he didn't even realize when his hands instinctively moved to squeeze her soft breasts.

Hermione careened into his touch like a cat being scratched behind the ear, and Severus pulled his hands away. He quickly realized what he was doing and felt the need to slow himself. He wasn't used to feeling out of control like this.

"Sorry," he said shyly as he looked up at her. Hermione just smiled, however, and picking up his right hand, she laced her fingers between his before returning his hand to her left breast. She smiled as he squeezed in again beneath the guide of her hand. She shut her eyes and felt the bulge between his legs growing.

"Never say you're sorry for touching me," she said calmly and he pushed his bulge against the junction of her thighs; unable to resist her sweet words and her soft body.

"Get out of these damned jeans, Hermione," he growled. She hastily unbuttoned them and repositioned herself to shuffle them off. She threw them to the floor before settling back to him, with only thin layers of cotton to separate her sex from his. She had to bite her lip hard to keep from outright moaning at the feeling of his strong shaft pressing against her soft body.

"Is this what you want?" He pressed his hips up again and her back arched. His voice sounded sexy when he asked, but also very honest. Hermione opened her eyes and they stared at each other for a long moment. At first, Hermione thought there was desperation in his eyes, but she quickly realized that wasn't it. He was giving her every opportunity to walk away and say she didn't want it. He was looking for any sign of deceit.

"Yes," she said firmly. "Yes, and more."


	17. Seventeen

"Hermione," he began carefully as he brushed her hair back from her face, "when I look at you I feel like the whole world has stopped turning."

Hermione bit her lip bashfully and smiled at the compliment. He was drinking in the sight of her in her undergarments like a parched man in the desert. The way he was looking at her made her feel sexy to a degree she had never felt before. She rocked her hips against his bulge and nearly gasped when she felt some wetness between her folds.

Severus unclasped her bra and Hermione arched her back as her breasts were released. He tossed the garment alongside her jeans on the floor before indulging in two handfuls of her soft skin. It was true that he'd felt much of her already while she was rocking her delicious little hips against him in bed, but he hadn't seen her sexy curves like this before, and he hadn't touched her so brazenly. For the first time she was now on full display, and in broad daylight too. He thought he'd likely start drooling like a hungry dog.

A smattering of freckles traversed her shoulders and spread across her chest to disappear into her cleavage. Her breasts were full and soft and milky white and punctuated with the light pink peaks of her nipples. He liked the way they swayed when she moved in his lap.

Trapped by his briefs and her eager body, Severus' bulge was starting to ache. He tried to press against her to signal that he needed to be released, but she continued pressing against his stiff member. Finally, he grabbed her hips and lifted her off of his throbbing cock just enough to free himself. He snaked one hand around her back to keep her in place and used the other to shuffle his shorts off.

Hermione watched as his cock sprang forward and smacked against his stomach before standing up at attention and she felt her pussy moisten at the sight of the long, slightly curved shaft. His cock was thick and suited him well, she thought. She recalled when she enjoyed it in the potion's classroom and decided she wanted to taste it again.

She shuffled free of his grasp and moved down his body, leaving a trail of kisses across his stomach as she went. She pulled the duvet up and over her head as she disappeared from view, but she still heard a needy sigh escape his lips. It was dark beneath the blanket, and it muffled some sound, but she distinctly heard Severus' breathing catch as her kisses fell dangerously close to his pubic bone. The musty scent of his naked body was fueling the arousal that pulsated through her. She did not hesitate when her kisses fell just above his shaft and his soft pubic hair tickled her face. Whatever pheromones he was exuding we're spurring her on.

Severus' body tensed as she explored his soft fur; kissing and sucking the area for longer than she'd intended. When she thought he might burst from trying to maintain his self control, Hermione placed a few ginger kisses along his shaft before licking the dripping pre-come from the tip and swallowing him as fully as she was able. She moved slowly, which was torture to him, but made it possible for her to slowly acclimate to his size and open her throat to accommodate him.

A strangled groan came from outside of the blanket and his hand found the back of Hermione's head. He pressed his hips up as he held her head in place, which caused her eyes to water from his girth. Sensing her struggle, he loosened his hold on her by combing his fingers through her hair and pulling it back slightly.

As Hermione's pace quickened his cock rhythmically slid back into her throat. Severus began rocking his hips against her face eagerly and Hermione focused on his cock in order to keep up. Within a few minutes, however, saliva was dripping from her mouth and coating his big dick. She thought she might choke when she felt his balls tightening with his release, but he used his grip on her hair to steady and slow her before lifting her chin and indicating that she should come up for air.

Hermione tossed the duvet off and was panting when she emerged over him. She flipped her wild hair back as she crawled up the length of his body to press her moist sex against his throbbing cock. Severus groaned at the contact and she was trying to catch her breath.

"My knickers are wet," she managed as she swallowed the cold air outside the duvet and Severus kissed the side of her face.

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. His eyes were warm and full of lust. She could tell he was enjoying this and that made her feel proud in an inexplicable way. Regardless, being the source of his pleasure made her feel powerful and sexy.

"I was about to coat your throat," he said with a smirk.

"That's not a very good reason to stop," she replied playfully.

Severus chuckled. "I don't want to be done with you yet. This is too good."

With that his left arm snaked behind her body and wrapped itself around her waist. In one swift movement he rolled her to her back beside him and crawled over her. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow in wild ringlets that he wanted desperately to capture in a fist and pull. She was smiling as his thigh intruded between the apex of her thighs to open her legs for him.

She hadn't been exaggerating when she said her pussy was wet. The moment he saw the wet spot on her knickers an animalistic instinct nearly took over and ripped the little knickers to shreds. Instead, however, he forced her thighs apart even more and dropped featherlight kissed across the spot of damp cotton.

Hermione bit her lip in anticipation and she nearly drew blood when she heard him inhaling her musky scent. It had been a long time since a man's face was between her legs and it took all the self control she possessed to keep her body from shaking.

"Severusss," she groaned desperately as his nose rubbed the wet fabric and his kisses forced it between her folds. He smiled at the sound of his name, but did not stop. He was drunk off of the scent of her, and he wanted desperately to make those knickers wetter.

He used his tongue to press the cotton between her lips and then pulled back slightly to rub her clit with his thumb. He located the spot easily since it was so obviously engorged, and he rubbed it gently while he resumed his kisses.

Hermione groaned and pressed her pussy against his face so eagerly that Severus needed to use his other hand to hold her in place. He was certain she wanted nothing more than to find some purchase rubbing herself against his mouth. He hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband of her knickers and roughly ripped them from between the folds of her vagina and threw them aside.

Severus forced her legs open more and gawked at her gorgeous, glistening pussy. Before Hermione had a moments chance to process, he delved between her legs and graciously licked the moisture from her wet pussy. Hermione sucked in her breath but ultimately felt herself becoming more and more beholden to him as he continuously lapped at her wet channel.

Her body was shaking as his tongue expertly drew the moisture out of her. She was certain she'd never been so wet in her whole life. Hermione closed her eyes and let the pleasure consume her.

"Severusss," she moaned as his oral onslaught continued, "I'm going to come." Her legs were shaking as she begged for release. Severus picked up speed slightly and within moments Hermione felt her orgasm wash over her. She moaned his name and made unintelligible groans as she flooded his mouth with her come. By the time her body stopped pulsing she was twitching and shaking against the bed.

Severus' was panting as he pulled away from her sopping entrance. It had been longer than he'd ever want to admit since he'd last performed cunnilingus on a woman. He had always enjoyed the scent and the taste of a woman lost in arousal, but he had never experienced anything like this. Hermione's unrelenting wetness fueled his arousal and made him want to explode.

He climbed over her to kiss her face and Hermione moaned when she tasted her essence from his lips. Severus brushed her hair back and realized that she looked tired. He kissed her once more.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "You're an expert."

Severus laughed as he played with one of her lose curls. "Hardly. You are just divine."

Hermione smiled and nudged her foot between his thighs to feel his still-throbbing cock. "I think you might need some more help with this," she said sweetly as she bit the corner of her lip. Severus smirked.

"You're brazen," he said and she nodded.

"I need to feel you inside me," she said and Severus nearly growled in wonton need.

"Don't tempt me…."

"That's precisely what I'm trying to do," she said.

Severus leaned back on his heels and drank in the sight of her naked body. The bed was wet between her legs. He felt like the most fortunate man alive as he watched her breasts heave with every breath she took. Suddenly, he leaned forward and pressed his cock between her legs to feel the warm wetness there and Hermione moaned.

"I'm going to have you," he began as he placed delicious pressure to her sex, "but don't rush me. I'm going to take my time with you."


	18. Eighteen

Hermione closed her eyes as Severus brushed her hair back from her face and planted soft kisses along the nape of her neck. His weight felt good on top of her and his warm cock nestled against her folds felt even better. Her back arched against the soft bedding as she eagerly gave into his gentle petting.

She could not recall a time when she'd been so wayward and tempted to cave to her desires before. Fortunately, it appeared that the feeling was mutual. She could see the need she felt reflected back at her in his deep, dark eyes.

"I want to make love to you," Severus whispered into the space between them and Hermione immediately bit her lip in reply. There was a wicked smile there that she was trying to hide.

"Oh do you?" The question was playful as she squirmed beneath him on the bed.

"Oh yes," he began before placing one hand on her hip to steady her teasing movements. "More than you realize."

Hermione liked the force he was using to pin her in place as much as she liked the obvious fact that he wanted her. He caught her by surprise, however, when he suddenly bent his head lower to capture her stiffened nipple in his mouth. She sucked in her breath as the wet heat from his mouth made her moan.

Severus wanted to slip inside her so badly. It would be so easy to fill her warm, wet channel with his hard cock, which was throbbing now from his prolonged erection. The nipple in his mouth was distracting enough that he didn't enter her just yet, but he wanted too.

He sucked her soft flesh into his mouth as she groaned her pleasure. She was having an impossible time trying to keep her body still and he loved the sounds she was making in the midst of this delicious torture. He gently released the sensitive bud before immediately resuming on the other.

Hermione's eyes were closed as she tried to steady her breathing. She could feel the wetness dripping between her thighs. She was a bit embarrassed to realize that she could smell her cream, but nothing gave her the indication that Severus minded. She finally caught her breath as he pulled away to look at her. He looked wild and the flint behind his eyes made him appear unhinged.

"Hell, Hermione," he panted, "your scent alone is going to make me come before I've had a chance to be inside you."

Hermione bit her lip shyly. "Be inside me then."

Severus growled at her before leaning across her body and kissing her deeply, while positioning his cock along her labia. Hermione bit her lip as he used his dick to spread her moisture alone her opening and his shaft. Within moments they were both slick and ready for the taking.

He entered her very slowly. Her body stretched deliciously to accommodate him, and her fingernails began to dig into his shoulder blades as he went. Within moments her back was arching and she was moaning as he filled her completely.

Severus remained steady for a moment, enjoying the pressure she exuded around his cock. Her walls were slick and warm and gloriously tight around his throbbing dick. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly because, as she got used to the way he was stretching her body, Severus continuously slid deeper and deeper until he could go no further.

Hermione looked deliciously tortured as she fell open for him. The agony was plain on her face and her eyes had rolled backwards into her head. Severus though his cock might just explode right then, and he pulled back through her dripping sheath.

"Fuckkk," Hermione moaned as he drew back from her and Severus raised an eyebrow at her foul mouth. He had never seen such a sexy display of pleasure in his entire life. She looked wild and free and completely lost to the moment they were sharing. Severus cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her deeply as he rocked his hips with earnest.

"Severus, I don't think I… I can't ," she mumbled as part of an barely coherent sting of words, "I want to come so badly."

Her hips were rocking upwards to meet his thrusts now and she eagerly swiveled against him. Severus groaned. "Come for me, sweet girl. Let me feel you…."

He was interrupted by her unrestricted moans as they ground their bodies together. A sudden rush of moisture spread between them and Severus' cock was swimming inside her. He growled as he continued his onslaught. He was rough, but tender all at once. He could hurt her easily, Hermione knew, but she wasn't at all concerned that he would. She trusted him and her body understood. Each thrust filled her completely and her body shook from the aftershocks.

"Hermione," he moaned in a tone that released all need. His climax could not be starved off any longer. "Bloody hell Hermione you feel incredible."

Hermione felt his cock pulsing inside her and then he suddenly ripped it from her warmth to spill himself across her stomach and her inner thigh. The glistening moisture of her own release was already there, coating both of them, as he stoked his cock roughly and shuddered. She arched her back as the sticky warm ejaculate coated her skin and the smell of their combined releases filled the room with the scent of sex. He collapsed on top of her and the only sound to be heard was heavy breathing.

They laid there for a long time, unconcerned with the sweat and mess between them. As their body temperatures regulated and the chill came back to the room, Severus reached behind himself to pull the duvet over their naked bodies. Hermione sighed contentedly as the dark and the warmth enveloped her. Eventually their breathing fell into a synchronized rhythm and they fell asleep.

Hermione could not say how much time had passed when she woke. All she knew was that his weight was starting to crush her. She wiggled free of him and Severus shifted his weight before startling awake.

"Shit, Hermione. I'm sorry," he said groggily as he climbed off of her and repositioned himself beside her in bed. He reached beneath his pillow for his wand and pointed it at her body, than his, to clean the remnants of their lovemaking from their skin. He fluffed his pillow and sat up. "I think we've missed lunch."

Hermione smiled. "That's ok," she said as she sat up beside him. She let the blanket fall around her waist.

"We can have something sent up. I think that at this point I'm taking this Sunday off," he said with a cool smile that she returned.

Hermione curled up against him and relished in the warmth of his body. As her fingertips danced across his chest, she felt incredibly content. The combination of his scent and his proximity and the steady, predictable rise and fall of his chest, made her feel safe. She realized that she did not want to leave any time soon.

"Severus?" She asked.

"Hmmm?"

"When is the last time you made love to a woman," she asked in a sultry voice.

Severus was taken back by the question. He snaked his arm back from around her body and broke the glorious connection between them as he pulled away.

"Why on earth would you ask me that?" His tone didn't convey anger, but confusion. He looked genuinely perplexed.

Hermione was flooded with panic as she propped herself up on her elbows. "Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't think it was an inappropriate question, I was just curious. I'm sorry, please don't be upset."

Severus shook his head apologetically as he took her back into his arms and closed the space between them. "No, it's alright. It's been a long time," he swallowed, "three years at least."

Hermione remained composed as her eyes threatened to pop out of her head. She wasn't sure what she had expected. Three years was a long time to go without sex, but he had never had a partner to speak of so it seemed logical all the same.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Pardon?" The return question shook her from her ruminating.

"When is the last time that you…" his voice trailed off.

Hermione swallowed, clearly not expecting that he'd ask her in return. She quickly weighed the potential consequences of being honest with him, and figured she had no choice. After asking him without giving it much thought she realized her discomfort was her own fault.

Severus stared down at her, confused by the nervous look on her face. He waited patiently for her to explain. She looked at his chest, rather than into his eyes, as she spoke.

"I haven't been with a man in a very long time," she said slowly.

"Yes, and what is a long time then?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The last time was this man I met in a bookstore. We met nearly two years ago now. We dated for a little bit but he wasn't interested in exclusivity when I was here." Her voice had a slightly bitter edge.

Severus assessed the changes in her demeanor. She looked uncomfortable and clearly she didn't want to talk about it.

"Hermione, you're far too young and too beautiful to go so long without intimacy," he said.

Hermione swallowed. "I haven't. There have been women in the meantime."

Silence hung between them like a heavy curtain. Finally, Hermione made herself look at him for some reaction. A weak smile played at the corners of her mouth.

Severus chuckled at her discomfort as he processed his own surprise. "Really?"

She nodded as she wrung her hands in her lap. "I've always found women to be very attractive, but I've never seen myself in a relationship with one."

"That sounds like it could get messy," he said.

"It did. No matter how forthcoming I'd been with my intentions, it would lead to some drama eventually. And frankly I can understand why. I always felt guilty that my feelings were merely sexual when she wanted more," Hermione explained.

There was a far off look in her eye and Severus couldn't help but wonder who the she was Hermione was referring too, even though it was none of his business. Clearly her past relationships had been more complicated than he'd imagined. Hell, he'd never really thought about her having a relationship other than the Weasley boy when she was young. He decided to change this subject.

"I'm happy you came here this morning instead of going back to your chambers," he said and she smiled.

"I always intended too," she replied with a soft kiss on his cheek. "I could use a shower though."

Severus nodded. "Your robe is still on the hook."

Hermione tossed the covers off and shuffled out of bed. "I'd prefer if you would come."

Severus smirked. "You are wicked. Deliciously wicked."


	19. Nineteen

Hermione closed her eyes and let the warm water cascade over her face and body. When she opened her eyes, the steam had filled the glass walled shower and clouded her view of the headmaster, who was leaning over the sink. She could make out the general curve of his back as he took a swig from a bottle that sat on the vanity. He replaced the bottle before walking towards her.

A swell of cold air entered the enclosure when he opened the door and stepped in behind her. His hands quickly found their way to her hips as he moved to place a kiss along her neck.

"What was that?" She asked suddenly.

"What was what?" He kissed her once, than once more.

"The potion. What did you take?" She swiveled around to face him.

"Anti-anxiety," he said calmly.

Hermione looked at him momentarily. "Why do you need that? We're having a lazy Sunday…"

Severus looked slightly exasperated. "I always take it, Hermione. Daily. I have for years."

Hermione wasn't sure how much further she should push. She picked up some shampoo and Severus held out his hand. A small smile spread on her face and she emptied a dollop into his palm before turning back around. Within moments Severus' hands were in her hair and working the sweet smelling liquid into a rich lather.

He massaged her scalp thoroughly before tilting her head back to rinse. Then, he reached for her conditioner to repeat the process again. Hermione didn't think it was possible to have an orgasm from having your hair washed, but if it were, she felt dangerously on edge. She caved to his touch and thought her knees might give out. Once he was done, she quickly picked up a bar of soap and faced him so as to take some of the attention off of her.

Hermione began washing him slowly by making rhythmic circles out of suds on his chest. Her movements were gentle as she swept the soap over his smattering of chest hair. Severus closed his eyes and Hermione replaced the soap in its dish in order to work the rest of the lather with her hands. Her touch was much softer than his own, and he wasn't at all bothered when she drew the suds beneath his arms and then down into the thatch of dark pubic hair above his cock. Her small hands then continued south, and Severus needed to swallow in order to stay composed as he realized how thoroughly she was washing his shaft and balls.

"I love touching you," she said quietly and Severus opened his eyes.

"You're very good at it," he said gruffly and she smiled.

He watched her momentarily, and something seemed unsettled about her face. Rather than press it, however, he decided to close his eyes again and enjoy.

"Why do you think you need a daily anxiety potion?" The question came out quickly and Severus was disappointed that she was asking. He sighed.

"Why must you ask so many questions, Hermione?" Suddenly his eyes look tired.

"I ask questions because I like to understand things," Hermione replied in a matter of fact manner. "And if we are going to be intimate with each other that doesn't just mean…this." She gestured back and forth between their naked bodies with her hand.

"There are some things that others need not know or understand," he said plainly.

She took a flannel from the hook and began washing the soap from his body in a stream of hot water. "I disagree."

"You are persistent," he said. "Very well. If you really want to understand why I take an anxiety potion every day try going through life looking like this and being me. Then surely you would need it too."

"Very self deprecating, Severus," she said with a click of the tongue. "I for one love looking at you."

He grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her pouty lips. "And some would say you should have your head checked." Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"But in all seriousness," he continued, "its difficult to see these scars every day. And this." He rubbed his dark mark. It had faded over the years and the lines had blurred, but it was still wholly identifiable. "Sometimes I can feel it seething like fire and I'm not sure if it's inside my head or not. Sometimes I just want to scratch at my skin until I've clawed it up. I hate it, Hermione. And sometimes everything that has been so good about my life ever since it ended feels like it couldn't possibly be real because of…"

He had been wringing out his forearm like a kitchen towel and Hermione placed her hand on top of his. His eyes met hers and she was biting her lip. They stared at each other through the curtain of warm water momentarily.

"Severus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" she began, but then she took a step toward him. She plucked his hand up from covering the dark mark and held his forearm to look closely at the brand. She could tell that having her attention on it made him uncomfortable. She turned the arm slightly, as if studying it, before peering a bit more closely. Then, her head bent down and she kissed the gruesome reminder.

And then she kissed the spot again. Again and again and again until light kisses were dropping on his skin like rain. Slowly, Severus felt the tension leaving his body and he closed his eyes. A small groan escaped his lips. Once Hermione was satisfied that his jaw has slackened and he looked more relaxed, she stopped.

"You are a wonderful reminder of all the good that can come out of the dark places," she said in a voice that made his body feel weak. He exhaled heavily before wrapping his arms around her in the most tender hug; one that was filled with vulnerability like she had never felt.

A faint scratching at the door caused Severus to furrow his brow and Hermione to pull away from his embrace.

"That damn cat," she said frustratedly. "Omni! No!"

The scratching continued. Hermione huffed before reaching for her towel. She hastily wrapped it around her naked body and cast Severus an apologetic glance before stepping out of the warm shower.

Upon opening the door, Hermione was immediately concerned. Omni had been scratching, but beside him perched on a chair was an impatient looking owl with a scroll attached to its ankle. Hermione bent down to retrieve the parchment.

"We've received an owl," Hermione called to Severus as she unrolled the parchment. "From Harry." She recognized the script as his handwriting instantly.

Severus turned off the water and dried himself. Stepping out of the shower, he saw Hermione's hand over her mouth in shock as she read.

"What is it?" He knotted the towel around his waist and walked closer to peer over her shoulder.

"Harry says there was an accident." She continued to read. "Luna. She was experimenting with spells and…"

"Isn't that how her mother-"

"Yes, Severus! Goodness she was taken to St. Mungo's. I…I'm not sure if she's conscious…Harry is very vague." She turned to face him and she held the letter at her side. "I have to go."

Severus nodded. "We'll get dressed first. We can apparate from here?"

"We?"

"Yes. You didn't think I'd come with you?" He asked.

"Well...I don't... Ok. Just get dressed quickly," she turned to leave and looked back over her shoulder, "and not in your frock coat."

"Why not?" He asked as he followed her into the bedroom.

"People find it intimidating," she said as she dropped her towel to the floor and shuffled into her clothes that were still strewn across the room.

Hermione was shaking when Severus took her arm and they apparated to the sidewalk outside St. Mungo's. Hermione barely took a moment to recover from the nausea she always felt after apparating and turned quickly to enter the hospital with the headmaster closely behind.

Severus suddenly found himself questioning why he decided to tag along. After all, he hated everything about hospitals. The lobby was a depressive place with invalids and injury in all corners. The smell of bleach and dittany stung his nostrils. He realized he could turn and leave right then, but his eyes fell back to Hermione and he understood exactly why he came.

They checked in with the mediwitch at the desk and were instantly given visitor's badges. "Room 208," the woman said before the ward door sung open fo permit them. Severus followed in step behind her, and then froze in the entranceway to room 208.

"Luna!" Hermione sounded relieved as she entered the room without invitation. Luna was sitting up in bed, and Hermione went directly to her. She nearly collapsed over Luna as she embraced her. She had a large bandage on the side in her head and her arm was in a sling.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Hermione pulled back slightly to look at her before sitting on the side of Luna's bed.

"Yes… a combination of Billywig venom and working on some spells," she said calmly. "And stupidity." She used two fingers to scratch beneath the bandage.

Hermione hugged her again. "Well thank goodness you are awake. Harry's letter was very vague."

In the midst of their embrace, Luna looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw a man in the doorway. "Hermione," she whispered, but still loud enough that Severus could hear. Her confused expression gave much away. "You brought the headmaster with you?"

Hermione sat up beside her. "Yes. We were having a meeting when I received Harry's owl and.. he was worried at the news," she said and Luna nodded.

"Glad to see you are seemingly alright, Ms. Lovegood. I'd hate to see anything unfortunate befall-"

"Pardon, sir" an unfamiliar voice chimed from behind him. Severus stepped aside.

A tall brunette whom Hermione did not know shuffled around Severus and placed a cup of tea on the table beside Luna's cot. "Give it a moment, it's hot."

Luna nodded in gratitude and the brunette extended her hand to Hermione. "I don't believe we've met," she began. "I'm Marge. You must be Hermione Granger. I'd recognize you anywhere." Hermione stood from the bed and shook Marge's hand. Her face was white and she was having difficulty choosing words to speak, and she did nothing but nod before remembering Severus in the doorway.

"The pleasure is all mine," Hermione said before gesturing to Severus. "This is Headmaster Snape. We were in the midst of a meeting and apparated promptly when I received Harry's note."

The headmaster nodded a curt hello from the doorway as he carefully watched Hermione's shifting demeanor. Something was making him uneasy, but hospitals always did.

"Professor Granger," he began, "I am going to have some tea myself in the waiting area. Ms. Lovegood, I'm sorry to see you under these circumstances, but I'm relieved that you seem to be in good hands."

Luna smiled as him graciously, and within an instant he turned on his heel to leave.


	20. Twenty

Severus was bent over the table in the corner of the waiting room fixing mediocre tea in a paper cup. The huffed as he realized the electric kettle had boiled too hot and for too long because it scorched the tea leaves on contact. He momentarily thought he'd just toss the cup into the bin beneath the table before realizing better of it. Instead he blew against the surface once before sitting in a hard plastic chair to the left. He looked down at the muck with disappointment as he waited for the undesirable cup to cool. Mindlessly distracted as he was, he didn't notice when Harry approached him.

"Headmaster? What on earth are you doing here?" Harry's voice was laced with confusion as he slid into an equally uncomfortable hard plastic chair beside Snape. The headmaster looked at Harry carefully before taking a sip of the tea and confirming that it wasn't worth it. He placed it on the edge of the table.

"Hermione was with me when she received your owl," he replied matter of factly.

A suggestive smirk flashed across Harry's face at the headmaster's behest. "I'm happy to hear she went right back to you."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't she have come back to me? Of course she came…"

"Oh I don't mean anything like that," Harry reassured him as he swatted his arm. The public display of their familiarity made Snape recoil and he crossed his left leg over his right, creating the illusion of a barrier between him and Harry.

Snape quickly changed the subject. "I'm glad to see that it seems Ms. Lovegood is alright."

"Ah, yes. Thank goodness. When I penned that note things seemed as if they could go much worse," Harry replied.

Snape leaned in to Harry now so as not to be overheard. Harry also leaned in. "But what on earth is she doing messing with Billywig venom?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and his expression matched the headmaster's concern. "I don't know how she can still be so reckless," he whispered, and Severus nodded his agreement before taking another sip of his dirt water.

"Oh yes," he began as if remembering something. Severus replaced the cup before leaning back towards Harry. "Is that brunette woman someone I should recall?"

Harry shook his head. "I've only met her today, but I believe Luna has known her for a bit. She walks in a different circle, so to speak. She and Luna we're talking about masochistic warbles earlier…"

Severus held up his hand, indicating that Harry had said enough.

"I believe they know each other through the paper, or something to that effect. I've gotten the impression that Luna is quite smitten with her through," Harry said. "She's cute, don't you think?"

Severus furrowed his brow and studied Harry's face. Harry began to look uncomfortable as Severus tried to piece together what Harry was saying. Finally, he leaned in to whisper to Harry once more. "Ms. Lovegood is a lesbian?"

"Well, I don't know if that's how she identifies specifically. I mean, there was a man she was seeing for a little bit after Her-," Harry suddenly looked flustered. "I mean that man may have been a fluke. He's the only one I know of and I don't think he was around long."

Severus tried to remain stoic as his leg threatened to bounce from his discomfort and anxiety. "What did you say, Harry? I didn't catch all of that," he said in a matter of fact tone meant to make him seem comfortable when he was not. "What was that bit in the middle?"

Harry's face dropped and he sighed. "Headmaster, it really isn't my place to gossip..."

"Harry I am not asking you to gossip like an old maid, even though I'm certain you're quite capable of it. I'm only asking you to repeat what you've already said." The headmaster was firm, and Harry was uncomfortable knowing full well he'd already heard enough.

"Severus," he said carefully, "I spoke without thinking and please give me the opportunity to-"

"Hermione and Luna we're dating, yes?" He asked.

Severus' abrasive interruption took Harry back. The men stared at each other for a long moment and Harry said nothing. Severus could feel his frustration rising, but ultimately the feeling he was feeling wasn't Harry's responsibility.

Severus sighed. "Obviously there were others before…before me. She told me there were women, too," he looked at Harry. "I didn't expect it to be anyone I knew."

Harry nodded in understanding. Severus picked up his tea and, after a quick glance, tossed it into the bin. "Do you know how long it lasted?"

"Yes," Harry began, "but you and I both know you should be asking her questions like that, not me. Or, better yet, remember that whatever you're wondering is in the past and doesn't really matter anymore."

"Yeah, but you know I'm not going to do that," he replied.

"No, of course not," Harry said with a small chuckle as he picked up a magazine from the table to his left and began flipping through the pages. Deciding he wouldn't go looking for her, and that he didn't particularly want to see Luna at this moment, Severus leaned forward, with his elbows on his knees, and waited for Hermione.

Harry was nearly finished flipping through the pages when a buzzer sounded and the ward door swung open. Hermione was smiling as she entered the waiting room, but Severus could sense something else hovering beneath the surface. She saw Severus and Harry immediately and went to them. She thanked Harry for sending the owl and expressed her relief that Luna was alright. She talked about how well Luna looked considering the injury. Severus was suddenly very aware that Hermione was talking rather quickly and he stood.

"As always, it was good to chat with you, Mr. Potter," Severus said and Harry nodded in acknowledgment before the headmaster turned his attention to Hermione. "We still haven't eaten and I am famished. There is a café not too far from here and I would like to get a proper cup of tea."

Hermione agreed and said a quick goodbye and "keep me updated" to Harry before exiting St. Mungo's side by side with the headmaster.

"I wish I could hold your hand or something," she said as they turned onto the bustling street. The cold wind was whipping harshly around her face and she already had to walk fast to keep up with Severus' long strides.

Severus thought to make a quipped comment, but instead slowed his pace and reached down to grab her hand. His fingers laced between hers and Hermione felt herself melting into the contact. Severus was surprised to find that holding her hand publicly actually felt good; better than he had expected. He gave it a slight squeeze and felt some of the tension he'd been harboring leave his shoulders.

They entered a small café and took a seat by the window. After hanging their coats, they ordered a pot of black tea and some sandwiches. They sat in their individual, contemplative silences for some time, but once their order arrived, Severus decided to bridge the subject that was causing him discomfort.

"I hadn't realized that you and Luna were so close," he said as he took a sip of his tea. He suddenly felt much better as the warmth from the cup spread through his cold body.

"Oh, I wouldn't say we are very close any more," Hermione replied, "I can't believe she is still behaving in such a reckless manner."

Severus nodded in agreement. "Is that brunette woman, Marge I think, someone I should know? I couldn't place her."

Hermione took a bite of a finger sandwich and shook her head no as she chewed. "No, I've never seen her before in my life. I don't mean to be rude but there is certainly something off about her. Did you see the way she entered Luna's room even though we were still there!? She didn't even ask if we needed a moment's privacy."

Severus shrugged. "I don't know she seemed fine to me."

"And then," Hermione continued, her voice rising slightly, "after you left, she kissed Luna right in front of me. I'm not sure how some people have so little modesty these days."

"Yes, well, you did just ask me to hold your hand for all of London to see," Severus said.

"Oh that's different. I'm just saying that public displays of affection have a place and time," she said forcefully.

Severus took another sip of tea. "Yes; and you might add that they can make people particularly uncomfortable when exhibited in front of a former lover." He drained just cup.

Hermione stared at him with her mouth agape. She wasn't sure how to respond, and she pulled back, furrowing her brow slightly in confusion.

"Hermione," he said carefully, "I don't know why you didn't just tell me."

"Well, it's just, I," she stuttered, "when I received Harry's letter I panicked and I had to make sure she was alright."

Severus nodded. "But Marge pisses you off."

Hermione finished her sandwich in one large, frustrated bite. "Well, I mean maybe I'm being too hard on her but, I mean, do you want to see someone else kissing someone you used to be with?"

Severus froze. He stared down at his cup.. "I haven't thought about it because that situation is not possible. I have never been in a committed relationship in my life."

Hermione put down her teacup. "Truthfully?"

"Yes. What did you expect?" He nearly spat at her.

"Severus, stop," she said softly as she peered at him. "I hadn't expected anything. Please stop assuming that I've gone around all these years making assumptions about you."

Hermione could tell he was uncomfortable by the way he was chewing his cheek. She was certain he had no idea it was noticeable, and she would never tell him. She sighed before continuing. "I'm not sure why everything is a battle with you. First it was staff meetings…than it was the fact that you so obviously refused to let yourself see that I had feelings for you…leaving you to go with Harry and now it's this. It's always going to be something, isn't it?"

The anger in her tone was making him feel uneasy. Severus took a steadying breath before placing his napkin on the table. "I do not need anything from you, Hermione." His voice was quieter now. "I don't need anything, but I want every piece of you. I crave you like I've never been hungry before."

Hermione stared and him and any anger she'd been feeling melted away. She reached out and took his hand before kissing him across the table and pleading with her eyes for him to take her home. .


	21. Twenty-one

Severus watched Hermione carefully as she read on the sofa. A fire was roaring in the nearby hearth and Hermione had taken off her jumper to reveal a fitted, white T-shirt beneath. Severus thought she looked beautiful as she mindlessly combed her fingers through her curls and turned the pages of her book.

The shell bracelet he had given her was tied around her wrist and Severus appreciated that she chose to wear it, even though the story behind it was a bit silly. Having a token of his affection acknowledged meant something to him that he couldn't really verbalize, but the sight of her made him smile none the less.

Severus poured two glasses of wine and Hermione tucked her feet beneath her to make room on the sofa as he came to join her. She accepted the glass of red graciously and thanked him with a smile before taking a sip and continuing to read.

Severus took a sip from his glass before he noticed her toes were burrowing against his thigh and he picked up the intruding feet to pull them into his lap. He alternated between rubbing each foot and she was clearly beginning to lose focus on her reading

"I wish we had another Sunday tomorrow," Hermione said with a chuckle before taking another sip of her wine.

Severus smirked. "I agree completely. I'm certain there was work I was supposed to do today that I didn't do," he said simply and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I want to ask you something," he said calmly as he massaged the bridge of her foot.

"Yes?"

"Where you and Luna in love?" The question fell off of his lips quickly, before he could think better of it.

Hermione just shook her head. "I have never been in love."

Severus mulled her response over in his mind for several moments. Hermione closed her book and placed it on the table before taking another sip from her wine.

"When I was with Luna, it became difficult rather quickly. I always loved her as a friend, and I still do. I complicated our friendship by sleeping with her, but it just unfolded so naturally and we both enjoyed each other tremendously. It only became a problem when she asked me to be her partner and I couldn't; I didn't want too. I didn't want to reject her, but I didn't feel the same way that she did," Hermione elaborated.

Severus nodded in understanding. "So she wanted exclusivity and you did not? Why?"

"Like I told you earlier, I find women, especially Luna, to be wildly attractive. She is beautiful and I really enjoyed being intimate with her. I liked having her over and playing together, but I never wanted her to be my girlfriend. I guess I was more interested in our physical relationship than a partnership with her," Hermione said. "I appreciate that girl and all of her quirks but I couldn't commit myself to them. Beside, it was fun, but I've only ever seen myself with men. She said I was 'repressing some lesbian tendencies' but I find that utterly ridiculous. I could want to shag a girl all day long and not want to be with her."

"I suppose that's true," Severus said.

"I knew it was when I thought about Harry's relationships, especially the one he is in now. The way he talks about men is very different than the way I feel about women. He falls in love, but when it comes to same-sex relationships I fall into lust," she said.

"And how are you falling for me?" Severus' blunt question silenced her rambling and left her surprised. She stared at him for a long moment to see if he would elaborate at all, but he just waited.

Hermione swallowed and decided to be honest. "I have been falling in love with you ever since you told me we weren't conducting business atop the astronomy tower."

Severus chuckled at the specific recollection. "I wanted to kiss you that night; it's part of the reason I had to leave."

"What was the other part of the reason then?" Hermione asked with a shy smile.

"Well, if I stayed any longer I was going to kiss you," he said.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and blushed.

"Don't do that," he said, "you look too pretty when you do that."

"Oh do I?" Her voice went up in tone as she shifted to her knees and crawled towards him. "So pretty that you just might want to…"

"Kiss you? Yes. Come here," he commanded and Hermione swung her leg over him in order to straddle his lap. As their bodies made contact they kissed one another deeply. Hermione thought she was going to drown from the sweet taste of wine on his tongue.

Without warning, his hands made their way under her shirt and he splayed his fingers across her bare back. He then pushed the shirt up and over her head. The shifting interrupted their kissing momentarily before his lips returned to hers and her soft breasts molded against his chest.

Her hips rocked slowly against his lap and Severus let out a quiet groan. His hands wound their way into Hermione's hair as he tried to steady her wayward body with little success. Severus' cock was straining in his trousers and he had to shift her weight if there was any chance of prolonging this moment.

Severus broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers. He looked deep into her eyes before brushing her hair back from her face.

"Hermione, I never thought I could say this out loud, but I think I finally can," he took a deep breath. "I have been falling in love with you for a very long time."

Hermione bit her lip again to hide her smile.

"And," he continued, "if you feel the same way, I want to ask you to be my…" Severus struggled to find the label he wanted to use.

"Yes," she said firmly; disregarding his pause. "I want to be your girlfriend, your partner, whatever."

Severus smiled and he let his hands fall to her hips. "I promise I will do the best that I can. I know I can be jealous and off putting but the thought of not having you is just too awful to imagine."

Hermione smiled as she began unbuttoning his shirt. "All I know right now is that this feels so good and that I'm fortunate that you are falling in love with me just as I am falling in love with you." She placed a chaste kiss on his exposed chest.

Severus growled in pleasure at her words and her kisses. "Say that again."

"It feels so good to be falling in love with you," she repeated, and he quickly moved his hands from her waist to pick her up. Hermione wrapped her legs around him, and his arms were slung beneath her. He kissed her lips once more before carrying her away to the bedroom and leaving their half-full glasses of wine in their wake.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hermione angrily made her way through the corridors and towards Severus' rooms. She was brooding as she turned each familiar corner. When she arrived, he was standing in the doorway.

"Why do you look so mad?" His tone was casual and she didn't understand.

"Why!? Severus how are you not mad! Everyone knows! Everyone!" She tossed up her arms in frustration as she brushed past him and entered the sitting room.

"I'm well aware. Did you forget that we decided to…"

"I know what we decided, Severus! But I didn't know that it'd be like this. I can't walk down the hallway without hearing the snickers or chuckles or being asked how you are…I didn't realize that telling people about this relationship meant I was going to have to keep talking about it." She flopped onto the sofa in exasperation before digging around in her pocket and producing a piece of parchment. She held it out to him.

Severus furrowed his brow as he unfolded the note. It read simply: Hermione Granger sucks death eater cock. He pursed his lips before folding the parchment again and tucking it into his pocket.

"It's a good thing I've never particularly cared what my students think of me," he said calmly.

"I care what they think of me," she said. "And I'd rather not begin my day by finding a incredulous note like that slipped beneath my door."

"You're going to let this bother you? Hermione, where is that thick skin and no nonsense attitude I love so much?" He sat beside her. "You said that you didn't want for us to be a secret. You said it months ago. You said that life is too precious a gift to hide the people and things you love…."

She looked up at him with big, sad, knowing eyes.

"…and if what you love happens to be death eater cock, so be it." He shrugged as he smirked and she swatted his arm.

"Severus, don't say things like that." Her voice was heavy with concern.

He snaked his arm around her and pulled her close against him. "Sweetheart, I am the product of all the things I've ever been, as are you, and if silly students or anyone else focuses on my negative attributes, that's their prerogative. All of my skeletons were hung out for viewing a long time ago, and I've accepted it. You need to accept it now, too."

Hermione looked irritated, but she knew he was right. The decision to speak openly about their relationship wasn't one they'd taken lightly, and the reactions they received were mainly positive. She knew it was naïve of her to think that some dunderheads wouldn't have a field day with the news.

She sighed heavily and snuggled into his arm. "You're right. It's dumb."

"Now, don't think I won't find out who wrote that note though," he said and she looked up at him with confusion.

"How?"

"I have my ways," he said. "I'll likely have the funny man in my office by tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

Hermione smiled. "Make sure you're done hanging him from the ramparts before supper. I will not be late for Harry's wedding."

"Of course not," he said. "Do not worry about it for a moment."

Omni suddenly sprang from his sleeping place on a nearby chair and darted across the floor to find a spot on Severus' lap. He settled and claimed the spot so quickly that the Headmaster missed his chance to swat him away. Hermione chuckled.

"Omni doesn't like when your upset about being with me," Severus began as he pet the animal. "He wanted to remind you that neither of you are going anywhere."

Hermione reached across Severus to scratch behind the half-kneazle's ear. This was a comfortable quiet. She enjoyed this very much. Then, the peace was interrupted by a pounding knock at the door. Omni climbed down from Severus' lap and burrowed into Hermione's.

"Headmaster!" Harry's voice was muffled as he called him through the door. "Headmaster I need to speak with you…not an emergency but it's urgent." Hermione looked concerned as Severus went to the door.

"Severus! I don't know if I can do it; what if I'm making a big mistake!" Harry gripped Severus' forearms as he stumbled into the sitting room. He was speaking a mile a minute and his eyes were large."I can't marry him I don't know what I was-"

"Harry calm down, sit," he said and Hermione made room on the sofa. Her presence clearly caught Harry by surprise.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. I didn't know you were here," he said and she shrugged before taking his hand and patting it gently. Severus stood nearby.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't get married.It's insane! I need to be on my own just like I've always been," he said exasperatedly.

"Harry, you have not been alone and you know it. David is the best thing that's ever happened for you and you love him. You're just getting cold feet," she said matter of factly.

Harry sighed and looked to Severus for help. The Headmaster uncrossed his arms. "Do you love him?"

Harry nodded.

"Then there is nothing to discuss. Hermione is right you're just getting cold feet," he said.

"But what if he's not the right one?"

"Does it feel like he isn't the one?" Severus asked.

"Well, no. I just don't know if I can make a commitment like this," Harry explained.

"Harry, yes you can," Hermione said as Severus went to his desk and rifled around for a piece of parchment. He put it on the desk and dipped a quill in ink before gesturing for Harry to come sit. He moved to the desk and took the quill from the Headmaster.

"Write down all the reasons you're afraid of this commitment," he said before he returned to the sofa and put his arm around Hermione. "We'll wait."

Harry stared at the parchment for a long time. Nothing came. Finally, he placed the quill back down. "I see your point." He got up and walked towards the door. For the first time since showing up, he smiled. "Thank you."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Harry," Hermione called as he opened the door to leave, and with a nervous wave he disappeared down the corridor.

Hermione settled back into the crook of Severus arm. "How did you come up with that one?" She asked regarding the parchment.

Severus chuckled. "Because I used to have that list about you."

"About me?! What happened to it? I couldn't imagine that your fear of commitment actually ran that deep," she said disparagingly.

He kissed her forehead lovingly and laughed. "At one point it had nine things on it, but then I crossed off every one."

The End

AN: I sincerely hope you've enjoyed reading this little fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it! If you'd like to continue down the HGSS rabbit hole with me, you can find the first chapter of my next fic by following the link below. Hope to see you there!

https//s/13508176/1/Quiet-Desperation


End file.
